NARUTO X SASUKE: Together We Can!
by lagseeing1123
Summary: A story about Naruto and Sasuke after the Great Ninja War and Naruto has made Sasuke return to the Hidden Leaf Village. Both are starting to develop feelings for each other. So who will make the first move? This is yaoi and there are lemon parts but most of the story is about their relationship and adventures. If you don't like this stuff then I advise that you don't read.
1. Chapter 1: Confession

This is my first fan fiction and a yaoi story of Naruto and Sasuke. The setting is set after the Great Ninja War where they won against Madara and Obito. The story contains elements that are included in the war, which was only shown in the manga yet and not the anime, so if you do not want spoilers, I suggest not reading yet. But if you're both yaoi, lemon and adventure/fight-scenes lovers, the story will be for you since this contains the Chuunin exams that Naruto, Sasuke and Karin will be taking.

Also there are some Japanese words, or sentences but don't worry because they are just translations of the English sentences they follow or precede.

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I just used the themes from the series and the characters to make this fan fiction. All credit for the creation and conception of Naruto goes to the maker.

NARUTO X SASUKE

Chapter 1

Confession

It was a beautiful day in the Hidden Leaf Village. The sun shone brightly and the sky was clear. The breeze was cool and was the perfect day to go training. Half a year has passed after the Great Ninja War ended and Madara was defeated. And with an unexpected turn of events Naruto has finally brought back his old friend Sasuke back to the Hidden Leaf. It was just like the old times and Team Kakashi was once again complete. The other shinobi of the Hidden Leaf 11 had a difficulty in accepting Sasuke's return but they soon got into it being that Sasuke was once their friend and part of the Leaf. However it was still sad for them that Neji Hyuuga was killed in the war but seeing that Naruto not being consumed by hate for Madara when Neji died, it helped the others to accept this and they always kept Neji in their hearts.

At the training grounds of the Leaf stood the shinobi who has finally returned to the village. Sasuke Uchiha stood there near the post where his comrade was once tied for breaking the rules and trying to sneak a bite at their lunch. This was one of the few places in the Hidden Leaf which was not destroyed by Pain's Almighty Push since it was in the outskirts of the village. Sasuke reminisced at the old days when he was still in the Leaf about 5 years ago.

He was training so hard to get strong in order to kill his brother Itachi. He did manage to kill Itachi but it turned out to be a tragedy once Sasuke found out about the truth. But then, there was one person who persisted to take away the darkness in Sasuke's heart. He has made Sasuke move on about the tragedy of his brother Itachi's life and to continue Itachi's Will of Fire to protect the Leaf so that his brother's death will not be in vain.

Then he heard the footsteps of someone coming to the training grounds. It was the blond-haired shinobi who brought him back to the village. Naruto Uzumaki. He was glad that his friend Naruto agreed to train with him and now he's here.

"Oi, dobe! Why are you late?" Sasuke shouted.

"I just went for a chow of ramen with special menma down at Ichiraku's." Naruto replied.

"Well it's about time you showed up, I thought you had been scared of the thought of having to spar with me." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.

"Who? Me? Naruto Uzumaki, scared of you, temê? Do you think the Hero of the Hidden Leaf will be scared of a temê like you?" shouted Naruto.

"Well, enough with the talk, let's spar." said the Uchiha.

They mostly focused on taijutsu. Of course Naruto still used his trademark Shadow Clones but Sasuke kept up with him using his Sharingan. Most of the clones vanished instantly as the Uchiha struck fast and easily and then landing a kick to Naruto's stomach. Naruto retreated for a while. He noticed something. Though Sasuke easily took out his clones, when it came to hitting the real him, Sasuke did not use much force on Naruto as he would have when they would spar when they were kids. He felt like Sasuke did not want to inflict harm to him.

'Why is that?' Naruto asked himself.

Naruto then decided to use this to his advantage. He made three more clones and then used the Na-ru-to Uzumaki Barrage against Sasuke. He connected with it but at the finishing axe kick, he felt his leg unconsciously reduce the force of the blow just like Sasuke did.

'Why did Naruto hold back?' Sasuke wondered to himself.

They continued like this for a little more time, but neither of them being able to inflict finishing blows to each other until they decided to end the spar session.

Sasuke himself knew all along why he couldn't bring to hurt Naruto. It was because he liked him. Not just as his friend, but more than that. After finally returning to the village more than a year ago, Sasuke's feelings for Naruto started to build-up. He couldn't help but think of how hard Naruto tried to track him, to risk his life just so that he could return to the village. He never felt more care coming from another person other than the blond shinobi who was right in front of him, suddenly calling out to him and bringing him from his thoughts into the present.

"Ne, Sasuke! It seems like we're not doing our best in this spar session, don't you think? Why don't we take a break first?" Naruto suggested.

This made Sasuke smile. This just gave him an opportunity to make a move.

"Then how about some ramen at Ichiraku's. I'll pay for it." Sasuke offered.

The sound of ramen was enough to make Naruto giggle in excitemênt.

'I just had a bowl of delicious ramen this morning and now Sasuke's offering another one for free. I can't let this pass.' Naruto thought to himself.

"Well, okay then, let's go!" Naruto happily replied.

'Bingo. I knew Naruto would not be able to resist my offer.' Sasuke thought, with a smirk on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

The two shinobi walked together towards Ichiraku's. Sasuke was turned-on just by the thought that he would be eating with Naruto. They arrived at the shop and they were welcomed by Ayame, who seemed surprised to see that Sasuke Uchiha would be eating ramen at their place.

"Good morning Naruto, and Sasuke. Now why would you be eating ramen again Naruto when you just had a bowl around 3 hours ago?" she asked.

"Well, Sasuke and I were taking a break from training then he offered to eat here, and I just couldn't pass on it." Naruto responded.

"Now that's something you don't see every day. I never thought that Sasuke would also like to eat ramen and that he would even treat you on this one. You two surely have become good friends again, eh, Naruto." Ayame commented.

"We sure have!" Naruto agreed. After a few minutes the 2 bowls of ramen were served, and without wasting time,

"Itadakimasu!" said both.

Sasuke watched Naruto eating his ramen, trying not to look like he was staring at him. But he wanted to look at Naruto, at his smiling face as he ate his ramen. He liked Naruto more than he admits. He just wanted to watch him but suddenly Naruto asked him,

"Are you going to eat your ramen or what? You can always give it to me if you don't want to eat it."

"Of course I'm going to eat it, dobe. I was just wondering what these circular things on top of the ramen are, with the red swirls on them." Sasuke reasoned.

But Sasuke did not just say that for just a reason. He wanted to hear Naruto's voice, how he sounded when he was speaking of something he likes and with a hint of pride on his face. That turned Sasuke on.

"Well, those are called Narutomaki. And as the name implies, that is where the name of the hero of the book "Tales of a Gutsy Ninja" by Jiraiya-sensei was taken from, and because I was named after this hero, I would say that's also where my name comes from." Naruto said proudly.

"And you know the 'maki' in Narutomaki is also present in my last name 'Uzumaki'" he added.

"Seriously, you were named after a ramen condiment?" Sasuke said with a little chuckle. He so wanted it when Naruto spoke of himself. Then Sasuke took the opportunity to ask yet again another question.

"Speaking of Uzumaki, do you even know where the rest of your clan are? I mean you're the only Uzumaki in this village."

"When did you become interested in knowing about that? I mean you never wanted to know about me before." Naruto asked with confusion.

"Let's just say I'm getting to know my friend." Sasuke reasoned.

"Well, um, I guess that's a good enough explanation." Naruto agreed.

"As my mother told me through the chakra left in my Eight-Trigrams seal of the Nine-Tails, the Uzumaki Clan originated from the Land of Eddies/Whirlpools. They wore forehead protectors with the character of 'Uzu' meaning whirlpool. They were known for their vitality and longetivity. I guess that why I heal up so fast. Most of them have red hair like my mother. If you remember Karin and Nagato, they were also from the Uzumaki Clan. Well the thing is, the clan specialized in sealing jutsus and because of this the other lands feared them so they formed an alliance and attacked the Land of Eddies. The survivors fled to the different nations and the Land of Eddies was no more." Naruto narrated with a quite sad expression on his face.

"I never knew about what happened to your clan before. It somehow reminds me of my own clan, how those who feared them for their Sharingan decided to massacre them and even put my brother in the role of being the one to eliminate my clan. It is sad." Sasuke said, wanting Naruto to know he understands him.

"At least the Uzumaki clan still lives on and even in this village." Naruto said proudly.

"You know that the Leaf Village shinobis wear the red spiral crest on their vests right? Well, that's the crest of the Land of Eddies, of the Uzumaki Clan, and knowing about these makes me proud that even though our clan was destroyed and dispersed, our existence will not be forgotten."

The two finished their bowls and Sasuke has paid the bill. They got up and started walking then Sasuke said,

"How about we go to your house?" Sasuke suggested. Sasuke really wanted to spend more time with Naruto that he couldn't help saying it.

"What do you mean go to my house? Are you alright Sasuke, because I think something's wrong with your head." Naruto said and stared at Sasuke with a very confused look on his face.

"Nothing's wrong with me dobe, I just suggested it since we don't have families and you know were friends now, and maybe a visit to your house and giving you company would only be natural." Sasuke said in a low voice not being able to look at Naruto directly.

"So you really think of us as friends?" asked Naruto, with a blush on his face.

Sasuke noticed this, and made him wonder if Naruto might have the same feelings for him as he does for Naruto.

"Of course I do." Sasuke replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

As they walked, Sasuke was buried deep inside his thoughts. He was asking himself,

'Could Naruto feel the same way towards me? Will he be disgusted with me and reject me if I told him about how I feel about him? Should I tell him now?'

He felt a twitch in his stomach. He never felt as nervous and scared like this before. He really wanted to tell Naruto of his feelings but he was afraid of rejection. But it has been going on for so long and the feelings were bottled up deep inside him and anytime soon might burst out.

They reached Naruto's new apartment and they walked inside his room. It had only one bed and on the other side of the place was a table, a refrigerator and a bathroom.

'Naruto really lived alone since he was born and grew up without having anyone with him.' Sasuke thought as he felt sad about it.

"So, Sasuke, do you have anything in mind that we should do?" asked the blond-haired boy.

'Yes, there's a lot in my mind that I want to do with you, and only you.' he thought to himself. 'This is it. This is the moment I've been waiting for. I have to tell Naruto how I feel. Yoshi!'

"How about we sit at your bed first?" Sasuke suggested as he motioned to the bed.

"Huh? Why the bed? Sasuke you know you really are acting kinda weird today." Naruto spoke as he felt kind of nervous as about to what he thinks is going to happen next.

The two sat on the bed looking at each other. "So, what now?" Naruto asked with curiosity.

"Naruto..." Sasuke started as he looked at Naruto's face not blinking.

"The real reason I wanted to go with you to your place is because I wanted to tell you something. I want you to listen carefully. Anata ni hanashitai koto ga aru nda. Kiite kudasai."

Naruto nodded while suddenly feeling his heart beat faster, and his stomach feels like there are butterflies hitting its walls. He felt like he knew what Sasuke was going to tell him and blood rushed to his cheeks without him knowing.

"I like you Naruto. Daisuki, Naruto" Sasuke whispered softly near the blonde's ear.

Naruto's heart beat faster with those words that he heard and as if unsure that he heard correctly he asked,

"Wha-what did yo-you say?"

"I said I LIKE you... NARUTO!"

Naruto was surprised about what Sasuke said but then again he wasn't surprised because the words came out of nowhere but because those were the words Naruto has wanted to hear for a very long time. He too, liked Sasuke and now that Sasuke told him he likes him, he was so relieved that they both feel the same way about each other. Naruto was also scared of confessing his feelings for Sasuke that he did not even bother to do it and make the first move but he was relieved that it was Sasuke who told him first. Now he can also tell Sasuke how he feels about him.

"I like you too, Sasuke. Daisuki mo, Sasuke." he replied looking straightly at Sasuke's eyes.

Then suddenly the both of them held each other in a warm embrace and leaned the heads forward. Then they kissed each other on the lips, both their eyes closed as to feel only the warmth of their kiss, which was the symbol of their feelings for each other. This has to be the best moment in their lives, yet. Then as their pulled apart, they opened their eyes and stared at each other, feeling the mutual desire they have.

"I'm so glad you feel the same way Naruto." Sasuke said with gleaming eyes.

"Me too Sasuke, I'm so happy that you like me too." Naruto replied.

"There's something I want to do." Sasuke said as he unzipped Naruto's jacket until the skin of his neck was exposed. Sasuke leaned as he kissed Naruto's neck. Naruto felt chills run down his spine as he moaned at the pleasure he was feeling. Then Naruto felt that Sasuke has bit his neck, like a vampire, and he felt the slight pain of it but he was too occupied by the way Sasuke had his mouth on his neck that he didn't complain. Then he felt Sasuke suck on the wound drawing out blood. This relieved Naruto of the slight pain on his neck as he said with a moan,

"Hhnnn! Sasuke don't stop! It feels so good!" the blond moaned.

But Sasuke pulled away and Naruto felt slightly disappointed. Then Sasuke leaned in again embracing Naruto as their cheeks touch and then he said to Naruto,

"Naruto, that mark that I gave, will be the mark that tells you are now mine and that you belong only to me. I have drawn out your blood, and have let it course through my body, your blood which is your essence and a proof that no matter what you will be with me forever, and that I promise to love you and no one but you only."

The blond blushed so much that his face was redder than a red-faced macaque in the hot-springs.

"Do you really mean that Sasuke?" he asked.

"Of course, Naruto. From the bottom of my heart." He kissed Naruto again and they explored each other's moist cavern.

"Then Sasuke. Let me give you my mark. The mark that will tell that you are mine and that I've claimed you. That you are the most precious person to me and the only one whom I will love for an eternity." Naruto said.

"Then claim me Naruto, so that I can be yours and yours alone." Sasuke replied, wanting Naruto to do the same to him as he did to Naruto earlier.

Naruto then removed Sasuke's Uchiha signature shirt which was covering his neck. He stared at Sasuke's pale and well-toned body. He caressed Sasuke's chest and the Uchiha let out a loud moan, a moan of pleasure that he had wanted for so long.

Naruto looked at Sasuke's eyes and Sasuke nodded. Naruto leaned in and tasted Sasuke's neck. It was hot and a little salty, from the sweat made by their intimacy. He swirled his tongue around it and all that Sasuke could do was hold Naruto ever so tightly while saying his lover's name.

"Naruto... Naruto... go, claim me. I'm yours. Ore wa anata no mono."

Then he felt Naruto's teeth tearing the skin of his flesh and his blood as it flowed down from it. He didn't even feel the pain from it as the pleasure from Naruto's mouth was so good that it blocked his sense of pain. Then Naruto drew out his blood, sucking his wound like a vampire hungry for its prey. Naruto could taste the iron in Sasuke's blood but he could also feel that it was Sasuke himself that he tastes, his very essence going through his body and then circulating around him.

"Sasuke, you taste so good." was all he could mutter. Then Naruto pulled away and again looked at Sasuke, never blinking, not wanting to miss the sight of his lover. They drew closer again and kissed each other so passionately. They hadn't notice that it was already dark outside. The time flew by without them knowing. The only thing on their mind was each other. They both lied down on the bed, holding each other tightly and fell asleep with each other's warm embrace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

It was now morning and the sun shone through the window and across Naruto's face. The heat awakened him and then he found Sasuke still asleep holding him ever so tightly, never letting go during the night. Naruto leaned his face over Sasuke's and watched him for a moment. Being careful not to wake him up, he placed a gentle kiss on Sasuke's cheek then got up from the bed. Naruto never imagined that what happened yesterday really did happen and knowing that it did really happen made him happy. He was finally with Sasuke, the one person he wanted to be with.

Naruto decided to take a shower after remembering that team Kakashi had a meeting later that morning. He grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom. He took off his clothes, and then let the water hit his face. He felt so refreshed. After his bath, he got out wearing only a towel around his waist. He was surprised to see that Sasuke was waiting for him at the table in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Naruto. Had a good sleep last night?" he asked.

"Yes Sasuke. The most wonderful one." answered the blond whose hair was still dripping with water.

"You know you really should have waked me up earlier. Seeing that you weren't beside made me fear that what happened yesterday was just a dream." Sasuke told him with a worried face.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I promise I won't leave you like that next time. Uhmm, by the way you should start taking a bath too because we still have that meeting with Sakura and Kakashi-sensei." he reminded Sasuke.

"Then join me and let's take a bath together." Sasuke suggested with a face that told Naruto he was in want.

"Come on Sasuke, I've already taken a bath. And maybe we should take things slow." Naruto reasoned.

"You're no fun Naruto." Sasuke said with disappointment seen visibly on his face. "But I guess you're right. We should take it slow so that the happiness yet to come will feel the best.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Later that morning, the two shinobi went to the bridge that was their usual meeting place. Sakura was already there and they saw her wave at them shouting.

"Ohayou SASUKE! Naruto!"

"Ohayou Sakura!" Naruto shouted as well, also waving his hand.

Sakura then felt a little disappointment that Sasuke didn't even greet her a good morning but she kept a smiling face. Sasuke was always like this to Sakura, but Sakura always liked Sasuke and that when Sasuke left the village she cried her heart out. But now she was just glad that Sasuke was here again and that their team was complete once more.

"Hey, where's Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto.

"You know the answer Naruto. He's probably late from watching the Make-Out Paradise Film which came out yesterday, and then he probably decided to reread his stupid book for the nth time and stayed up late last night." Sakura replied. Then a puff of smoke suddenly appeared, and Kakashi was sitting on the railings of the bridge.

"Well, good morning you guys. Sorry I'm late. There was this old lady who needed to carry her bags to her house and I just helped her." Kakashi reasoned.

"What a lame excuse Kakashi-sensei. We all know that you could make a Shadow Clone to do that for you." said Sasuke.

"Well let's just skip the formalities and start this meeting. It's not actually much of a meeting. I just came here to tell you guys that three days from now we will be heading to the Land of Water, in the Village Hidden in the Mist to conduct an escort mission. We will be escorting a relative of the Fire Daimyou for a very important meeting." Kakashi informed them.

"Ano sa, Kakashi-sensei. How come that we still have to go on missions together, you know, the four of us? I'm not implying I don't like being with you guys but I was wondering when I'll get to take a mission on own." Naruto asked.

"Well for starters, only chuunins and jounins are qualified to lead missions and go to missions alone and since I am a jounin, I'm here to lead you, because you Naruto, as well as you Sasuke are technically still genins. We can't let genins go out on missions alone. It's in the rules. You just have to take up the next Chuunin exams and then become a jounin after that." Kakashi replied.

"But come on Kakashi-sensei, I'm even way stronger than you are. Why do I have to take this stupid Chuunin exam, when you might as well just promote me to jounin." Naruto reasoned.

"There are steps everyone has to follow. Do you think your father, the Fourth Hokage became the Hokage without being a chuunin or jounin first. If there are no other questions then we'll meet here again same time after three days so don't be late. Ja ne! (See yah!)" Then Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

After Kakashi has gone, Sasuke put his face close to Naruto's ear.

"Hey. Don't be disappointed. We could always take the exams together. It will be just a date for the two of us. And speaking of dates, why don't we take a walk on the forest. Just the two of us." he whispered.

"But what about Sakura?" Naruto asked with worry.

"Don't worry Naruto. We can ditch her. Sakura's used to me doing that stuff with her." he explained.

"Yeah I know but Sakura's our friend. Wouldn't she be..." Naruto reasoned but he was cut off by Sakura.

"Hey you two, what the hell are you guys whispering about?" Sakura asked in a loud voice.

"Sakura, we just uhm..." Naruto reasoned but now he was cut off by Sasuke.

"We were talking about the training we two are supposed to do in the forest today. So I guess we'll take off." Sasuke said.

"But wait, can't I come with you?" Sakura asked, hoping that she could.

"You should head to the village Sakura, you have things to do at the hospital right?" Sasuke asked in return.

"Well, I guess I do have some stuff to do. Well take care you two." she said while waving her hand and going to the direction of the village.

"How about that Naruto, we're finally alone again." Sasuke said with a grin on his face.

"You can really be mean sometimes, Sasuke." said Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

When the two shinobi started their walk towards the forest, Sakura appeared from the shadows. They did not know that Sakura would be following them as they thought they had ditched her already. Sakura was suspecting the way Sasuke wanted to go alone with Naruto in the forest to train. She knew Sasuke didn't like to be with Naruto that much. So to clear her suspicions, she followed them without letting them know her presence.

Then when she was nearly out off the woods and near the clearing, her eyes were hit by the sun's rays blinding her for a moment. After her eyes have recovered, she stared with a huge shock on her face. She saw Sasuke kissing Naruto, the two holding each other in a tight embrace. She put her hand on her mouth and gasped.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Sasuke, the man of her dreams, was alone with their teammate Naruto, kissing in the forest. She would not have been as shocked to see Sasuke kissing another girl besides her, but this, Naruto, another guy, it was impossible. But the truth lay before her eyes. She cried and started to run off. Sasuke heard her the moment she ran off and realized what he and Naruto had done.

"Stay here Naruto. I'll go talk with Sakura. I know that I'm the one she wants and probably the reason why she's crying now. I'll straighten things with her." Sasuke said without holding his horses and ran after her.

"Sasuke wait. Let me come too. Sakura's also my friend." Naruto shouted.

"No stay here. it probably might hurt her more to see us together." Sasuke replied.

After searching in the forest, Sasuke finally found Sakura. She was sitting against a tree, her arms holding her knees and crying. Sasuke approached her but Sakura noticed this and shouted,

"Go away Sasuke! Leave me alone!".

"You know I can't do that. I've hurt you Sakura and I'm sorry you have to find out this way." Sasuke said with apologetic eyes, looking very serious about what he said.

Sakura sobbed, breathing low and faster than normal. Then after a while she held her tears back to face Sasuke.

"Why Naruto, Sasuke? Why is it him? I would have understood it if it was another girl, but Naruto? He's another guy like you and he happens to be my friend and teammate too. I couldn't believe it Sasuke. I just fell apart at the thought that the man of my dreams is in love with a guy. That he's a gay." Sakura said as she tried her best to hold back her tears.

"I'm really sorry Sakura. I've always known that you like me, but I'm sorry I never returned the same feelings towards you." Sasuke said.

"Is it because all this time you liked guys? That you're gay?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, I'm not gay." he replied.

"Then why did you kiss Naruto, embraced him like he was your lover?" Sakura asked again, wanting to believe that Sasuke has a good explanation for this.

"I'm not gay Sakura. I like girls, you know. I've never thought of being with another guy before. But Naruto, when I left the village, he did all he could to bring me back. He risked even his life to make me see the reason to come back. He became my light when I was in the darkness. He took away all the dark emotions that have been stirring in my heart for a long time. He didn't hate me even when I said I wanted to break our bonds of friendship before. He tried his best to keep that bond. He was there for me. After a few months since I returned to the Leaf, I started to realize all this. I started to like Naruto." Sasuke told the crying kunoichi.

"Sakura, I want you to understand that I did not come to like Naruto because he is a guy and that as you say, because I'm a homosexual. I am not. I did not like him because of his looks. I liked Naruto because of the things he did for me. It just so happens that the one who was able to make me fall was Naruto and that he is the same gender as I am. I know it is hard to understand but if it ever happened that it was a girl who did all those for me, I'd also fall for her." he explained.

"But Sasuke, didn't I do those things for you too? You could have loved me too as I love you." Sakura stated, with a hope that Sasuke's heart could still be changed and that he will choose her.

"You did do those things for me too but Naruto moved my heart deeper. He was the one who never gave up hope for someone like me who brought pain to my village. Then I just fell for him." said Sasuke.

"I'm really sorry Sakura, for things turning out this way." Sasuke once again apologized.

"Sasuke, do you really love him, Naruto?" she asked wanting to confirm it again.

"Yes Sakura, I do." he replied.

"Then we'll meet again after three days." said Sasuke.

"In three days." Sakura said too.

"I have to go now. Naruto's probably waiting for me. He's worried about you too, you know. Well, ja ne." he said as he started to go back to where Naruto's waiting.

"Bye, Sasuke." Sakura said silently after Sasuke was quite far from her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

"So how did it go with Sakura?" Naruto asked with a very concerned look on his eyes.

"It was hard for her to take it all in. She did not expect that any of these could have happened. But I did my best to explain to her." he answered.

"I feel so sorry for Sakura. Why does it have to be the two of us who made her cry? She's our teammate and our friend. I used to really like Sakura before. I was head over heels for her before. I cared for her and it makes me feel bad that I hurt her." Naruto said with tears starting to fall from his eyes.

"I understand how you feel Naruto, I also feel bad about what happened. But there's nothing we can do now. I love you Naruto and I don't think I'll be able to live if we part." Sasuke said wanting Naruto to understand his feelings for him.

"I love you too Sasuke, I don't want to leave your side too." he replied.

"Then let's stay together no matter how difficult the coming days will be. We can overcome it and prove that our love for each other is the strongest." Sasuke said,

They looked at each other's eyes and gave each other a deep kiss which to them felt like things are going to be just fine.

Notes:

You may have noticed that the scene about Naruto and Sasuke claiming each other through giving a bite mark may be taken from some other fan fiction. Well I must say that the idea was from a fan fiction I've read about Naruto and Hinata. I decided to include it because in my country, the people from about 500 years ago would also drink blood when they make promises or treaties. If I'm correct the leader of the two parties will cut their skin on their hand to let blood flow on a certain drink. Then their blood will be mixed with the drink and then both of them will drink from the same cup therefore somehow symbolizing that they will stay true to the agreement because they have drank each other's blood.


	2. Chapter 2: Let Me Show My Love For You

Chapter 2

Let Me Show My Love For You

"Ne, Naruto. Why don't we go to my place?" asked Sasuke.

"That sounds good. I've never been to your place. I mean I've never even been in the Uchiha district of the village even when it was still there. I never went there ever since the incident happened. And now, I've never been to your new apartment." he replied. They started to go to the direction of the village holding hands while still in the forest.

"Hey Sasuke, we're nearly at the village. We probably should try not to attract too much attention." Naruto whispered to him.

"You're right. The villagers might not like to see us holding each other's hands. We should take it slow." he responded and let go of their hands.

They arrived at Sasuke's apartment. Luckily only Sasuke was renting in that apartment since it was newly built and it has a small courtyard at the back. They sat on a bench that was placed there.

"No one should be able to see us in here. Only I am living in this place. And there are many trees surrounding the vicinity." Sasuke told Naruto as to assure him they were alone.

"Naruto?"

"Yes, Sasuke."

"There's something I want to ask you. Would you answer for me truthfully?" he asked the blond while staring at his gleaming blue eyes.

"Of course Sasuke. I would never lie to you." he replied to the Uchiha.

"You love me, right?" the raven asked.

"Yes." the blond replied.

"How did you come to love me, Naruto? I want to know." Sasuke said.

"Well, Sasuke, you were the first true friend I've ever had. Even though it looks like we are annoyed with each other when we were young, when we became Team 7, instead of just a rival, I finally started to enjoy your company. I was alone ever since I was a kid, and somehow having you and Sakura as my friends took it away. I remembered the time we went on the mission to the Land of Waves and fought Zabuza and Haku. That's when we started to act as a team, to protect each other's lives. That time when Haku was about to kill me, you stood there in front to block his attacks. I never thought that you would care for me Sasuke. There I felt like I would fall apart when I thought Haku has killed you. I became scared of losing you. You who are my first true friend." Naruto stopped for a moment and tried to remember the times he was together with Sasuke before.

"Then I became more afraid when you said that you wanted to leave the village and go to Orochimaru. I wanted to bring you back. I promised Sakura that I would bring you back. I didn't do it just for her. It was for me too, and for you. I wanted to keep our bond together and so I tried my best to make you realize you are not alone. It made me happy that you said to me that you think of me as your best friend back then at the Final Valley. That's why it almost broke my heart when you said that you are going to sever the bond with your only friend, you're best friend, so that you can become stronger. After that, even though the others thought I only wanted to bring you back to the village because of Sakura and my promise to her, they were wrong about this. I wanted to bring you back Sasuke because I wanted you by my side. Because I've realized I love you."

"Thank you. For letting me know." he said to Naruto. Sasuke placed his palm on Naruto's cheek and caressed it. He could see Naruto blushing as he did this. He leaned for a soft kiss to his lover then pulled away.

"Now, Sasuke. It's my turn to ask you the same question. How did you come you love me?" asked Naruto.

"You Naruto, was my first true friend too. Even though I was annoyed at you back then and I thought of you as just as dobe (loser), I did enjoy your company too. Being rivals and friends at the same time deepened my bond with you. But that time there was still darkness in my heart. I still had the goal to become stronger in order to kill my brother. And so I fled the village to search for power. At the Valley of the End, I was so consumed by the darkness that even though I didn't want to break the bond we have, my mind was overridden by my emotions. I needed to become stronger then. And so even at the cost of losing my friend, I still left the village."

"But you Naruto, even when I did those terrible things to you, breaking our bond, and almost killing you, you still were there for me. You believed that I could still change and did all you could to bring me back. You felt no hate for me and you risked your life so many times just so you could get the chance to talk with me and convince me to come back. After the many times you did that, I started to realize that you were right and that I was not alone, that you will always be there for me. You became my light when I was in the darkness until the time came that I finally escaped from the darkness and returned to your waiting arms in the village. Having returned to the village, I started to realize that because of all that you did for me, how you saved me, I have come to like you more than a friend. Then I came to love you, Naruto." he said with tears running down his eyes as he recollected on how Naruto changed his heart.

"I love you, Naruto. Aishiteru." he said as he kissed him in the lips.

"I know, Sasuke." was all Naruto could say.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

They just sat there in the bench holding hands and leaning against each other, staring at the sunset. Then Naruto broke the silence.

"Sasuke, I know this sounds funny but since we both love each other and that we are both guys, that does mean we are gay?" he asked him seriously.

"No Naruto, us loving each other doesn't make us gay. Even though what we're doing might look homosexual to other people, our sexual orientation is not. Listen, I did not come to like you because you are a guy, because of your looks, the color of your hair and your blue eyes or because of your well-toned body. I'm not interested in guys. I never thought of having to hold another guy's hand, to feel his breath over my face, to kiss him especially or more than that to make love with him. Even thinking about it gave me the creeps. When I was young I always thought about how I would find the perfect and most beautiful girl, to be with her, to make love with her and restore my clan. But no woman came that made me feel about her the same way I feel about you. You were the one who made me fall. Not because you are a guy, but because of what you did for me."

"All that you did was more than enough to make me disregard that you are a guy and that we shouldn't be together. It did not matter anymore what people might think of me. All I know is I love you, and you alone. And it's because of it that I can hold you right now in your hands and give you the most passionate kiss you could ever have." Again Sasuke leaned for a kiss and they took the time to explore each other's mouth using their tongues. It was hot and wet that both Naruto and Sasuke can't help but moan at the pleasure.

"You're right Sasuke. That's what I've been thinking to and how I feel about you. It's you Sasuke, you, your soul that I love. Not this body. And because of that I want to be with you even if our bodies are of the same gender, and even if being with you would look bad in the eyes of other people. I don't care about that. All I care for is you. Because I love you that I will also learn to appreciate you as a whole, including this body you've been given even if it's the same gender as me. I want to give you pleasure Sasuke. And I also want to receive it from only you because only you could make me happy." Naruto replied.

"I want to give you pleasure too, to make you happy Naruto. But only if you let me." Sasuke replied too.

"Yes Sasuke, I want us to make each other happy. To show how much we love each other. To make love with each other." he replied. Then without a moment of hesitation Sasuke carried Naruto on his arms, with Naruto holding Sasuke tightly as they went into his bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

(And here's the part I was hoping I wouldn't have to write but I'm already here.)

Sasuke laid Naruto on the bed. He leaned his face over Naruto's and started giving him kisses on his lips and then onto his cheeks and then onto his neck. He put his mouth on the mark he gave Naruto and sucked it. He could hear Naruto moaning in pleasure. He started unzipping Naruto's jacket and then his shirt and revealed his chest. Naruto had a well defined body and his chest was so developed it looked like it could lift Sasuke himself in a bench press.

Sasuke gave Naruto kisses on his torso. He gave each of his nipples a kiss and swirled his tongue on its sensitive tip, making it hard. Sasuke stared at Naruto's body and for him it was the most beautiful thing he has seen, yet. He couldn't help himself but to caress Naruto's six-pack. This tickled Naruto a bit and he started to moan his lover's name,

"Sasuke... Sasuke!"

He gave each pack of abs a kiss and then with his hand, he felt them again but this time just a little lower and he felt Naruto erected member. He gave Naruto's member a massage, as he felt it pulsing under the fabric. Naruto wiggled in the bed, as he felt Sasuke's hand over his member.

"Sasuke... please don't stop. It feels so good. Yamenaide kudasai Sasuke! Kimochi yosugiru da!" Naruto said with a voice sounding like he's in seventh heaven. Sasuke unzipped Naruto's pants and slowly took them off and throwing them without a damn on what it hits as it flew over the bedroom. He then saw that Naruto wore boxers with frog patterns on it. He saw the bulge on it, pulsing hard, as if crying to let it out.

He bit the boxers on the waistline and started to remove the boxers from Naruto's hips by his mouth. When he finally removed it, he just couldn't take his eyes of Naruto's 8 inch erect and proud member. Naruto felt relieved after Sasuke has finally gotten rid of his clothing and he laid there completely naked in front the person he loves, without any sign of embarrassment. Sasuke pumped Naruto's member gently then he leaned and kissed the tip of its head. He swirled his tongue over its crown which sent bolts of pleasure to Naruto. He then covered it with his mouth. Naruto saw his member slowly disappearing into Sasuke's hot and wet cavern.

"Oh, Sasuke, suck me hard! Suck me dry!" he shouted. Sasuke started to slide his mouth up and down Naruto's member with a steady rhythm. Then after a few moments,

"Ahh, hhn, don't stop. I'm almost there. Sasuke I'm coming! Ikuzo!" Naruto shouted. But Sasuke removed his mouth from Naruto's member before he can come and saw the disappointment in Naruto's face. Naruto instinctively reached for his member to finish what Sasuke started but Sasuke grabbed his hand and pulled it away from Naruto's needy member.

"Why Sasuke? Why did you stop? I was almost there. And why would you not let me finish?" Naruto asked trying to free his hands from Sasuke's.

"I want us to come together Naruto. At the same time." replied Sasuke.

"Now Naruto, I want to feel your love. Show me how much you love me." Sasuke requested. Naruto nodded then grabbed Sasuke in his arms as he laid Sasuke on his back. Naruto's on top now.

Naruto was eager to see Sasuke's body but before he took off Sasuke's clothes, he gave him a kiss on the forehead. Then he kissed each of Sasuke's eyelids, his nose and his lips. Like Sasuke, he put his mouth on the mark that was on Sasuke's neck which he gave yesterday. He sucked on it so hard that it left a kiss mark. Sasuke let Naruto have his way on his body. He closed his eyes as to feel only Naruto's touch and wet kisses. Naruto removed Sasuke's shirt to reveal his body. Sasuke, like Naruto, also has a well-developed body due to the ninja training that he underwent.

"Sasuke, your arms look so strong." Naruto commented. Sasuke blushed a little bit.

"I feel so safe with you." Then Naruto gave soft kisses on the entire length of Sasuke's arms and then onto his torso. He put his mouth on Sasuke's navel and swirled his tongue in it. Sasuke couldn't help but moan in the sensations he was feeling through the nerves of his sensitive skin. Naruto liked hearing Sasuke moan. It was music to his ears.

"Naruto, you make me so hard. Ahh! Please suck me Naruto! Suck me like your life depended on it!" Sasuke shouted as he was the one whose life depended on it.

"Do you really want it that bad, eh, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, Naruto, yes! I want it!" Sasuke replied.

"Are you sure Sasuke?" Naruto asked again making Sasuke very impatient.

"Of course I'm sure. Please Naruto, suck on me. I beg of you." Sasuke said now in a loud voice which showed how much he can't wait.

"Then you've got your wish Sasuke. I'll suck you so hard that you'll feel my mouth never left your oh so pretty member." Naruto said at last,

Naruto remove Sasuke's pants so fast it seemed like it wasn't there at all. Now it was Naruto who was looking over Sasuke's member bulging over his boxers. The boxers were already wet from the precum. Naruto stroked his hands on the member while it was still under the fabric.

"Does that feel good Sasuke?" he asked.

"Oh fuck, yes! Kimochiyosugiru!" Sasuke moaned back.

But Naruto wanted to see Sasuke's member so badly that he started to remove the boxers. Like Sasuke, he also removed it using his mouth. He bit on the spot of the boxers where it was wet and slightly tasted Sasuke's precum. Then at last Naruto eyes were held by the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. Naruto could feel himself drooling over this sight. The words he muttered were,

"Your member sure has grown big since the last time I saw it, hasn't it Sasuke?"

There was a mission once were Naruto and Sasuke got stuck together on their hands by a jutsu when they were starting genins. Naruto had to pee and because his right hand was stuck with Sasuke's left he wasn't able to do it with one hand. With no other choice, they helped each other unzip and answer nature's call at the same time. Of course Naruto didn't feel anything back then when he saw Sasuke's member. But now it's different. It was right in front of him and seems to have grown 4 inches more than the last time.

Naruto felt his head move automatically as it closed in on Sasuke's needy member. The 8 inch member started to disappear into Naruto's drooling mouth. It was so long that Naruto could feel it down his throat. He tasted more of the precum and whoah does it taste good. Sasuke on the other hand started to relax his body as the feeling of Naruto sucking him had relinquished his impatient need to have his member sucked just a little while ago. Now Sasuke was on cloud nine, but later he might even be brought to cloud ten or even higher. Naruto slid his mouth over Sasuke's shaft slowly at first. He rubbed the palms of his hands over Sasuke's balls which tickled Sasuke a bit.

"Naruto, faster! Faster please! Hayaku!" Sasuke begged. Naruto complied and about a minute later Sasuke felt he was about to explode. Naruto notice Sasuke starting to thrust on his mouth and realized Sasuke was about to come. But just as Sasuke did to him, he pulled his mouth and grabbed Sasuke's arms.

"I was so close Naruto, chikasugiru!" Sasuke said but with no complaints since it was him who said that he wanted him and Naruto to come at the same time. Naruto pulled Sasuke up. They were both panting heavily, their mouths wide open as they gazed at each other's face. They shared another kiss and they could taste a little bit of themselves in each other's mouth. Then as they pulled away Naruto blurted out,

"So, who's going to be the Seme?" "Seme, what's that? I've heard you called me temê but what's a Seme? asked the puzzled Uchiha.

"It simply means who's going to be on top. Seme means the one on top, the one giving, in a relationship between two guys and an Uke is the one on bottom, the one receiving. I've read about it in one of the magazines Pervy Sage used to read. I thought he only read about girls but I was surprised that his "research" was more than that." he told him.

"Then how do we decide?"

"We fight for it. The one who gives in to the other first will be the Uke. And you know what, maybe the Uke should be you, as in Sas-Uke." said Naruto with a smile.

"What? There's no way I'll lose to a dobe like you! Ore wa zettai ni makerarenai." he exclaimed.

"Ja, ganbatte ba yo! Good luck!" wished Naruto.

The two held each other in their arms tightly. They kissed each other more passionately than ever to see who will be under the other's spell. This was the battle for dominance and neither wanted to lose. Then a few moments later, Naruto was leaning back closer and closer to the bed. Sasuke looked like he's about to win. But Naruto started to make a hand sign.

"Multi Shadow Clo..." But Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand quickly and prevented him from doing the jutsu.

"There's no way I'll let you use ninjutsu. That's cheating." said Sasuke and then he kissed Naruto with more force than ever, on the lips, on the neck, on the chest and other parts of his body. The feeling of Sasuke kissing his body was so overwhelming for Naruto that he felt that he should just let Sasuke take over and bring him to cloud-nine. Naruto stopped resisting and laid on the bed, just returning the kisses from Sasuke.

"It looks like I win, dobe-chan, or should I say, uke-chan." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.

"Ohh, Sasuke-seme." was Naruto's only reply. But to Naruto's surprise Sasuke got out of the bed.

"Hey, Sasuke, where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm just going to get something." he replied as he searched on his drawers.

"Atta. Here it is." he said as he held it up in his hands and showed it to Naruto. Naruto saw that it was a lubricant.

"Sasuke, since when did you have that?" Naruto asked.

"Let's just say that I'm a very fast speedcuber and that I can solve a Rubik's Cube in 5 seconds with the help of my Sharingan and of course this lube." Sasuke replied. Naruto laughed as he said to Sasuke,

"Rubik's Cubes. That's the lamest excuse I've ever heard."

"You're right, I don't do Rubik's Cube and I bought this lube specifically for an occasion like this." he replied. Sasuke went back to the bed and then he poured some of the lube on his hands. Naruto did not need a word from Sasuke as he spread his legs to expose his itching entrance. Sasuke poured some of the lube on Naruto's entrance too and then he closed the bottle. He started to place his hand on Naruto's butt cheeks and carefully massaged them. Naruto wiggled as he couldn't contain his impatience as to what Sasuke is about to do. Sasuke slid one finger into the entrance and heard a moan from Naruto. Then another finger joined in.

"Naruto, you're so tight and hot." Sasuke said. Sasuke was careful to do this slowly because he hid not want to hurt Naruto. After he felt Naruto has adjusted, he scissored his finger to make the entrance just a little bit bigger so that what awaits can pass easily.

"Ohh, Sasuke. My hole's so itchy. Please fuck me! Fuck me with all your heart! Fuck me hard, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. Then Sasuke withdrew his fingers from Naruto's body. He leaned his lower body onto Naruto's and held his member with his right hand as he guided it towards its destination. Sasuke teased Naruto a bit by sliding the tip of his member over Naruto's entrance but even this was enough to make Naruto moan Sasuke's name over and over. Then he decided it's time to do this. He started to push his 8 inch member onto Naruto, slowly and carefully until the entire length of it was inside. He can hear Naruto moaning, not sure if it was from pain or pleasure.

"Naruto, are you alright?" he asked to make sure that he was doing this right.

"Better than ever Sasuke. Now, ... fuck me!" Naruto shouted. He started to thrust inside Naruto at a slow and steady rhythm. He saw that the expression on Naruto face looked more like he was in pain.

"Naruto, just bear with it for a while. I promise it will feel a lot better later." he assured Naruto. He leaned over Naruto face and kissed it, tracing the whisker-like marks on his cheeks. It probably helped Naruto take his mind of the pain. But after a few moments of thrusting, Naruto started to shout,

"Hmnnn, ahhh, Sasuke, that's it. That's the spot! Ohh, fuck, it feels so good!" Sasuke was now hitting Naruto's prostate and the sensitive nerves on it started to shoot bolts of pleasure to Naruto.

"Sasuke, faster. Fuck me faster. Fuck me harder. Hayaku, ore o hayaku yare!" the blond shouted.

"Naruto, you look so cute when you beg for it." said Sasuke with a smile and a look of desire of Naruto's sweet face. Naruto couldn't help himself and started to rock his hips along with Sasuke's movements but Sasuke pinned him down with his hands. Sasuke didn't want to break his rhythm. Naruto was about to come and Sasuke noticed this when Naruto gripped Sasuke using his legs. Sasuke too was near orgasm.

"Sasuke... Sasuke... I, I'm...!" shouted Naruto. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's member and started to pump it. Since Sasuke was also near orgasm it looks like they will come at the same time. And so, Sasuke was thrusting faster than ever and pumping Naruto's member along with it. And then moments later both of them felt the heavenly sensation of their orgasm.

"Ohh, Naruto I'm coming inside you!" shouted Sasuke.

"Me too, Sasuke. Ikuzo datte ba yo!" Naruto shouted too.

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke!" they shouted each other's name in unison as their orgasm came and the seeds shot out of their members, Sasuke's into Naruto's entrance filling it with the hot and sticky white substance and Naruto's onto Sasuke's hands, his and Naruto's chest and stomach, and it was so strong that some even got onto their faces. They took their time to catch their breath as they look like they were out of it.

"Sasuke, that was the best orgasm I've ever had. I never imagined I would come through the sensations on my ass, and that it would be tons better than anything." Naruto said with heavy breathing.

"Same here Naruto. I guess nothing can beat the real thing." Sasuke replied. They kissed again after catching their breath and laid on the bed, and Sasuke pulled out from Naruto. He licked all the cum that hit Naruto's body and his face. Sasuke wiped of the cum that hit his body and he sucked onto his fingers that were filled with the collected cum. They kissed again and Naruto tasted himself in his lover's mouth.

"Naruto, you taste so good." whispered Sasuke. They tried to rest for a bit, their bodies were to hot and certainly needs the time to cool off. Then after 20 minutes of exchanging kisses while they rest, Naruto whispered,

"Shall we go again?"

"You don't have to ask."

"One should always have the freedom to choose."

"I think I've heard that from somewhere. And yes I want to go again, but this time I want you to fuck me Naruto." Sasuke asked.

"Do you really mean that Sasuke?" the blond asked, his face surprised.

"Of course. I want us to be equal in our relationship. I want to experience the same things you do. I don't want to be a Seme or an Uke as what you've said earlier. We only have to determine who goes first the next time we do this again." Sasuke answered.

Naruto pushed Sasuke and laid him on the bed. It was now his turn to give Sasuke the same pleasure he received. He kissed Sasuke all over his body, preparing him for what's to come. When he noticed Sasuke was ready he spread Sasuke's legs. He took some lubricant from the bottle and applied it on his fingers first and then on to Sasuke's entrance. He also placed some of it on his own member. Then he put one finger onto Sasuke's entrance and thrusted it deep. He explored Sasuke's anal canal first and felt for his prostate. When he felt the walnut-shaped organ, he gently pressed on it. Sasuke gave a moan and it indicated that Naruto was on the right spot. He pushed and pulled his finger slowly and the friction was enough to make Sasuke squirm in the bed.

"Ohh, Naruto-chan, don't stop yet. Just keep going. Fuck, it feels like heaven." Sasuke moaned. The sensation made him feel like he was going to have another more explosive release later. But Sasuke was in for a surprise he never would have expected. Naruto pulled out his finger and moved his face closer to Sasuke's entrance. He opened his mouth and protruded his tongue until it met Sasuke's entrance. It was a really dirty act and really surprised Sasuke but as Naruto started to lick his entrance he didn't even tried to tell Naruto what he thinks of it. It was a very good feeling he was experiencing and a rare one too. All he could do was lie in bed and call his lover's name.

"Naruto...Naruto... Naruto-chan!"

Naruto pulled out and then looked at Sasuke. Sasuke understood and replied,

"Go, Naruto-chan... Yuke! Fuck me too! Ore o yare mo!" he ordered.

And with these words Naruto slid his 8 inch member into Sasuke. It slid into Sasuke more easily due to pre-stimulation Naruto did. And now they were connected once more. Naruto held Sasuke in his shoulders and kissed him. He kept his eyes open to look at his lover's face as he fucked him. Sasuke did the same, wanting to see the emotions in his lover's eyes as they made love. Naruto thrusted slowly at first and increased his pace eventually. They never stopped kissing each other and moaning each other's names as they made love. They were in so much heat that their sweats are dripping like ice cream in the middle of the desert.

"I think I... I'm almost there... please go faster Naruto. Go harder! Make me come!" Sasuke cried out. Naruto who was also nearing his orgasm complied and increased his pace. He held Sasuke tighter on his shoulders and Sasuke held him on his back. They gave each other more passionate and harder kisses that they didn't get much time to breathe. It was so intense, they were very near. And in unison they moaned out loud each other's name as they came at the same time.

Naruto shot his seeds in Sasuke. It was such a huge volume that most of it dripped on the bed. Sasuke who had his first prostatic orgasm felt the best sensation he ever experienced in his life and shot out his most powerful ejaculation, so powerful that it hit only their faces, and a few even hit the ceiling. After their orgasm went down, Naruto licked all the cum that hit Sasuke's face and Sasuke did the same to Naruto. They shared another kiss and this time it was Sasuke who tasted himself inside Naruto's mouth. After they finished they laid on the bed without separating their 'bond'.

They were very tired and they decided that they should just spend the night talking about things they want to know from each other, to talk about themselves and about what they were going to do in the following days.

"Sasuke, I really never expected that this would happen, you know. Yesterday morning seemed just like any other day but when you went to my house it was like the world changed in an instant." Naruto whispered.

"Yeah. Things did change so fast. But we cannot stop the change, because this is our destiny. We are destined to be with each other." Sasuke replied.

"Do you really believe that Sasuke, that even from the start it will be the two of us." Naruto asked.

"Somehow I believe it. But it's still up to us to make the move. Because we make our own destiny. There are just signs of what we should do and it's up to us if we want to follow these signs. We followed it and it led us to each other." said Sasuke.

"You know, you're pretty cool when say stuff like that even if I can't understand it all." Naruto said with a chuckle, scratching his head.

"Naruto, you should start going to the library and read some books there, you know. I mean, you can't be dumb forever if you want to be Hokage." Sasuke joked.

"Hey, who are you calling dumb you temê?"

"Come on Naruto, I'm just kidding but really, go read some books for a change."

"If that's one way to being closer to Hokage then I'll do it." he said with a confident look on his eyes.

"Now, let's get some sleep. We still have training tomorrow."

"Yeah. And I can't wait to see what's going to happen tomorrow."

They gave each other a goodnight kiss and covered their naked bodies with a blanket.

"Good night, Naruto. Oyasuminasai."

"Good night too, Sasuke."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

The next day it was Sasuke who woke up first. The sun's light has awakened him and when he opened his eyes, the first sight that greeted him was of Naruto. He gazed at it, admiring it's beauty. Naruto's face looks so gentle and angelic when he's sleeping. He couldn't help but place his finger to trace on Naruto's face. He didn't intend to wake Naruto up. He didn't want to disturb him as he sleeps soundly but the touch of his finger made Naruto say Sasuke's name.

"Sasuke..."

Naruto opened up his eyes and saw that Sasuke was looking at him.

"Hey, how long were you awake?" Naruto asked.

"Just a few moments ago." Sasuke replied.

"Last night was the best night of my life. I didn't even dream when I slept because all that happened yesterday was all I desired." said Naruto.

"Yeah, me too. It was the best… yet." Sasuke said with a small smile. They just looked at each other's faces, each other's eyes, as if they were communicating just through looking at each other.

"Ne, are you hungry?" the raven asked.

"Kind of." the blond replied.

"Well then, let me make something for us. You just wait here. It will be a breakfast in bed."

"That sounds fun. Never had one of those before, except maybe in the hospital."

"Wait for me. I'll be finished in about 45 minutes." Sasuke said and slowly took off his part of the blanket. He was still naked as he got out of bed and Naruto just gazed at him, admiring the beauty of his body. Sasuke searched for something to wear. He went to his drawer to find a pair of boxers and when he did he wore them and then went to the kitchen. Naruto was thinking to himself why Sasuke had to wear his boxers now. He was still watching him. He can't get enough of Sasuke but then he decided just to wait in the bed until he was served his breakfast.

The light from the window shone on Naruto's face. He still wanted to lie down in bed and so he closed the curtain on the windows. He lied down on the bed, trying to reminisce on the first love making he ever had. He was not a virgin anymore. Before, he fantasized about doing it with Sakura, licking her nipples and pussy and fucking her brains out. He even thought how it would feel to touch Granny Tsunade's giant boobs.

What he never thought before was that his first sex would be with another guy. But last night was the best night he ever had. He can't even find the words to describe how he felt, if there were any words that could even describe it. He's so in love with Sasuke. He does not have any doubt about it now. He decided that he will not be afraid to tell the world how much he loves Sasuke. But maybe it's still early for that, he also thought.

Sasuke came back to the bedroom holding two bowls in a tray. Naruto was surprised as he smelled what was in the bowls. It was ramen.

"Hey, Sasuke, is that what I think it is?" Naruto asked as he sniffed the delicious aroma coming from Sasuke's direction.

"Yeah, you're right on the spot."

"But Sasuke, since when did you learn how to make one of these?"

"Just a few weeks ago. I figured that if it ever happens that we would be together, I should know how to make your favorite meal. But it's not as perfect as the ones they serve at Ichiraku's. Most of the ingredients are pre-packed and instant."

"Don't worry Sasuke, I bet it will taste the best, since it's you who made it." Then the two of them sat on the bed.

"Itadakimasu!" and they chowed down. Sasuke thought that it would be a sweet thing to try and feed Naruto since it was breakfast on bed.

"Hey, Naruto." he called out holding the noodles in his chopsticks. Even without words, Naruto understood and he opened his mouth and let Sasuke feed him. He did the same for Sasuke too. After the meal they shared a kiss and Naruto said,

"Sasuke, let's take a bath together. I know you were looking forward to it yesterday so I was thinking maybe you would want to take it with me now."

"I was waiting for you to say that." Sasuke replied.

"Let's go." said Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

They went to the bathroom, Naruto still in nude as Sasuke led his hands. When they were in the bath, Sasuke took off his boxers to reveal his member once again. They couldn't help but just look at each other. It was morning and very bright and they can see each other's body in full color. Both of their friends downstairs awakened in an instant. Sasuke opened the shower and let the water flow on both of them.

The water was not cold because Sasuke has installed a water heater. The water slowly washed all the dried sweat, the dirt and the traces of the bodily fluids that were 'ejaculated' from last night. Sasuke went behind Naruto and embraced him from the back, his arms over Naruto's shoulders, and Naruto held onto Sasuke's arms. His member was unintentionally hitting Naruto's ass and this turned on Naruto.

"Ne, Sasuke. You know, ever since we've been 'together' we never were able to keep our hands from each other, especially our lips." said Naruto.

"Of course we can't. We're too in love." replied Sasuke as he caressed Naruto's chest and then softly pinching his nipples and Naruto gave a soft moan. Sasuke released his arms from Naruto and went to get the soap. It was liquid soap that he uses and he poured it on his hands. He went in front of Naruto and started to spread the soap around his body. He started from the chest and then onto Naruto's chiseled abs.

After massaging his abs he got more soap and proceeded to Naruto's arms. HIs biceps were huge and when Naruto's arms are extended, he could see the outline of his triceps. It was like a masterpiece, a sculpture made by the angels. He went down to his forearm and then onto his hands. Sasuke gave each finger a kiss before putting soap on them. All Naruto could do was blush and moan, as his lover washed his body. Sasuke did the same to the twin of Naruto's arm. After washing his upper body, Sasuke gave Naruto a soft kiss and proceeded to wash the lower extremity.

Sasuke crouched and he was now facing Naruto's erect member at point blank. He tried to suppress his urging desire to suck Naruto's member so he got more soap and started with Naruto's feet. He asked Naruto to lift one of his feet first and he complied. He washed the underside of his feet being careful not to tickle Naruto but something like that was inevitable. He heard Naruto saying,

"Hey, Sasuke, that tickles."

He then went up to wash Naruto's leg, feeling the strength of his calf muscle. It felt so strong it looks like Naruto could jump two stories high with it. He is a shinobi after all.

'Just a little more and I'll be able to wash Naruto's cock.' Sasuke said to himself. He went on to wash Naruto's thighs, not skipping anything and keeping the slow pace. He did the same for the other leg and now there was only this part that he had to wash. He was planning to wash Naruto's hair and face later after he did his body. And then without a moment's hesitation he poured some soap and gently wrapped his hand around the member and slowly ran his hand up and down.

"Hhnnn, Sasuke, just keep going... It feels wonderful." Naruto moaned as his held Sasuke's head, drawing it closer to his member, obviously wanting it to be sucked. Sasuke let the water flow to wash away the soap and when the soap was gone he swallowed the 8 inch member. He felt it pulsing in his mouth. It was very hard, like the blood that flows through it will explode anytime. He motioned his mouth up and down, stimulating the other boy's organ. He touched Naruto's balls and played with them a little while he sucked Naruto's member dry. Naruto was near his limit and Sasuke felt it. Naruto was rocking his hips and Sasuke increased his pace faster until,

"Ahhh... Ikuzo! Sasuke!" shouted Naruto as he shot the last of his remaining cum into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke caught all of it and vigorously continued his sucking of Naruto's member until all traces off the cum was inside his mouth. After a few moments, he pulled off and put some soap again on it and washed it for the last time. He stood up and gave Naruto a kiss. Naruto kissed back with force and pushed his tongue into Sasuke's mouth, and he tasted some of his seeds inside. They held each other tightly and then pulled away, signaling it was now time for Naruto to give Sasuke his long awaited bath.

Sasuke stood there and waited for Naruto to start. Instead of getting soap, Naruto leaned over Sasuke's neck and kissed the mark he gave him. The wound has already healed but the mark of his teeth can still be seen. He sucked on it for a while and Sasuke held on Naruto tightly, and moaning in pleasure. Their members were rubbing with each other as Naruto kissed him wildly on his neck which made both of them moan each other's names.

"Sasuke, I hope you enjoy what I'm going to do to you." whispered Naruto. Naruto slowly pulled away and went for the soap. He poured a lot of it not on his hands but directly on Sasuke's body. It covered most of his upper body and the rest dripped down. This bath was a new experience for both of them. Unlike the sex they had last night, this bath had a different kind of intimacy to offer and more on the soft side. The soap has made their bodies slippery and so their hands easily just slipped on each other's smooth skin. Naruto just let his hands flow on Sasuke's chest and abs, making the soap produce bubbles. Sasuke looked so erotic in the bath, water flowing on him, on his hair, and in the outline of his muscles. He stroked his palms up and down gently on Sasuke's torso, trying to feel every detail of his sculpted body.

He went around Sasuke and when he was behind, he grabbed his shoulders tightly. He slid his hands down very slowly until it reached his hands. He was so close that Sasuke could feel Naruto's erect member slightly hitting him in his ass and he felt like it's teasing him. It made Sasuke want to pump his own member as Naruto repeated his motion over Sasuke's arms. But he did not succumb into his urge. He just let Naruto wash his body. Naruto has finished on Sasuke's upper body and now he slid his hands down Sasuke's side until he reached Sasuke's ass. He felt it's soft but firm muscles and started to gently massage it. He did his best not to let his member hit Sasuke's ass as it might make Sasuke beg for it.

He poured more of the soap on Sasuke's ass cheeks and let it flow down until it reached his feet. Naruto was enjoying himself as he touched Sasuke's body, his hands smoothly sliding over his skin. But Sasuke was enjoying it also, having someone, especially the person you love to wash your whole body, feeling his warm hands as they travel down to parts where you wouldn't let anyone else touch. It was a very intimate and passionate activity to be shared. It was no wonder Sasuke wanted to do this yesterday morning. It's the perfect foreplay just before going to bed. Naruto continued down Sasuke's legs, repeating the same motion as he did to Sasuke's arms. Somehow the way Naruto slid his palms over him tickled Sasuke a bit. The motion was slow and so soft that the nerves on Sasuke's skin either sent bolts of pleasure or a little bit of tickling.

Then Naruto was finished with Sasuke's legs and it was now time for him to wash Sasuke's erect cock, pulsing as it waited for Naruto's warm mouth. Naruto had an idea of what to do. He went for the sink near the bathroom and tried to look for something in the cabinet above it. Sasuke was wondering what Naruto was up to, but waiting for Naruto to return made him think that this probably will be something good. Naruto found what he was looking for. It was toothpaste, just simple toothpaste. And what he is planning to do Sasuke guessed as he saw Naruto come back to the shower holding the tube of toothpaste. It will feel a lot cooler down there.

Naruto opened the tube and squeezed a large amount on his mouth and then on Sasuke's cock. After letting some water flow over it, he opened his mouth and swallowed the toothpaste-covered cock of Sasuke. This will definitely clean it and they can see the bubbles flowing down from his mouth as he slid it up and down Sasuke's cock, now cooler due to the menthol in the toothpaste. It was a new level of sensation, the coolness of the toothpaste and the warmth of Naruto's mouth, it was indescribable. Naruto swirled around Sasuke's cock, and started pumping on it. After a while, Naruto removed his mouth, much to Sasuke slight disappointment. He let the water flow over again to wash away the toothpaste.

"Sasuke, fuck me in my mouth. I want you to come in my mouth." Naruto asked and Sasuke gladly complied. Sasuke placed his cock again inside Naruto's mouth and thrusted like it was Naruto's hole he was fucking. And one minute later he shot out his cum inside Naruto's mouth. Naruto tried his hard to keep it in his mouth as he swallowed all of Sasuke's cum. For him it tasted good, and he doesn't even understand why that is. Maybe because it was Sasuke himself he was swallowing, that's why he liked it so much. After he was finished, Naruto stood up and he was now looking at Sasuke's face again.

All that was left was to shampoo their hair. Sasuke grab the bottle and squeezed it on Naruto's hands and on his own left hand. Then they held each other's head and started massaging each other's hair. It felt nice, having someone give you a bath. It felt more intimate as person you are with gently touches your body. After that they let the water flow again to take away all the remaining soap and shampoo in their bodies. They stood there under the falling water droplets of the shower holding each other and kissing until they are both satisfied. Then they were finally finished and both stepped out of the shower to grab their towels. As if wanting more of each other, Naruto was still the one who dried Sasuke's wet skin and Sasuke did the same. They were now both dry and they went to Sasuke's bedroom.

"Hey, Naruto. What are you going to wear? Your clothes probably will be dirty by now and you didn't bring any change of clothes." Sasuke asked.

"Oh, yeah, you're right. I totally forgot about that. These were the same clothes I was wearing since the day before yesterday." Naruto replied, scratching his head.

"I have an idea. Why don't you wear some of my clothes?" Sasuke suggested.

"Hey, that's a great idea. If I wear your clothes, it will be like we're partners, well we are already partners." said Naruto as he giggled, thinking of how things will turn out if he does this.

"Yeah, it will be like announcing to the world that it's Sasuke X Naruto, without being too obvious." said Sasuke.

"You know Sasuke, you really must be a genius. Someone like me couldn't possibly think of something like that."


	3. Chapter 3: Be Hokage or Be With Sasuke

Chapter 3

Be Hokage or Be With Sasuke

Getting out of Sasuke's apartment, the two decided to take a walk down the village. The Hidden Leaf Village still looks very new to them even though it has been quite sometime since it was rebuilt. They were really amazed that some parts of the village was made almost exactly the same as they remembered, though there were places that were not there before. Sasuke felt good that he decided to protect the Hidden Leaf from Madara. He remembered his brother Itachi and how his Will of Fire was passed down to him. But from those thoughts, something came up to his mind that he wasn't able to get out. Taking this walk with Naruto in the village seemed to make his mind think of some things that were important.

They continued to stroll around the village and Naruto was enjoying his company with Sasuke. It was like a date for them. Sasuke couldn't help but notice Naruto always smiling at him. He smiled back but the thoughts that came to him, he just couldn't stop thinking about them.

"Hey uhm, Naruto. While we were walking around the village, many things came to my mind. Would you mind hearing them?" he said.

"I don't mind Sasuke, I mean it's about time you say something. All you did since we left your house was listening to all my blabbering. It's your turn to talk about something." the blond replied.

"Well, about what happened in the past few days, the confession of our love for each other, I'm really happy about that. But I can't help but think that maybe we should start to think about what we are going to do about our relationship." he told the blond.

"What do you mean Sasuke, when you say relationship?" Naruto asked back.

"I mean what we did in the past few days, what we've said to each other, it always crosses my mind about the possibility that 'What if these actions we did and words we said were done on impulse, on a whim, because of our desire for each other?', 'What if we didn't really mean some of the things we said back then, because these weren't thought of seriously?'. I can't get them out of my head."

"Sasuke, are you really serious? Do you think us being together is somehow kind of wrong?"

"No, Naruto, I don't really think that. Don't get me wrong but I really do want to be with you but I've realized that we must think of the other things that we want too. Like the fact that we both want to become Hokage." the raven reasoned.

Hokage. This word suddenly echoed in Naruto's mind. All that has happened, he never even thought about how his relationship with Sasuke could affect his ultimate dream of being Hokage. He remembered something that was said to him by Itachi,

'Those who become Hokage are not necessarily acknowledged by the village. The shinobi who is acknowledged by the village will become Hokage.'

"Hey Naruto, are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Huh, oh, uhm, yes. I'm alright." answered Naruto.

"You stopped walking and seemed to stare at nothing. Did anything I say hit something?"

"You're right Sasuke. Let's go to my apartment. We have a lot to talk about."

"I'm sorry Naruto, for ruining the mood."

"It's okay Sasuke. I'm sure we'll make something out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

They reached Naruto's apartment. Naruto led Sasuke by the hand to the front door. They shared a soft kiss before coming in. Sasuke felt awkward about that, since just a while ago he was saying that maybe what they were doing weren't thought of seriously. But he enjoyed the kiss. He enjoyed being with Naruto that somehow he wished he didn't bring the subject up earlier. But now it was time to talk about it. They sat on the bed, the same bed they confessed their love for each other.

"Sasuke, what are you thinking?" asked Naruto.

"I've been thinking a while ago that most of the decisions we made these past few days were made hastily. I was thinking that maybe we should get some time alone, by ourselves to think about our current situation. We do want to be with each other but there are also other things that we want to gain, like becoming Hokage." the raven explained.

"You mean us being together will become a hindrance to becoming a Hokage?"

"Being together will not prevent us from becoming strong. It might even make the both of us stronger but if you think about it, maybe the village won't accept a Hokage who's in a relationship with another person of the same gender. Those who become Hokage must be acknowledged first by the village, so if they don't accept us, then our dreams will be killed." Sasuke replied, saying the words softly and slowly, somehow not wanting to believe them himself.

"But how can we be sure about that when we haven't even tried? Giving up before even fighting is worse than losing. It just shows how much of a coward we can be. Please, Sasuke, I want to be by your side. Not just friends but more than that. I want to fight for it and I need you so that we can overcome this obstacle." Naruto replied sounding almost desperate that his voice unlike Sasuke was loud, as if hoping it would reach Sasuke's heart.

"We did promise that we'll only belong to each other. We both have the mark to prove that. I don't want to lose you too, Naruto. But I want us to be sure of ourselves. I'm going back to my apartment so I can think about it."

"Wait, you're leaving already? But you just got here."

"It's so I can leave you alone so that you too can think about what I've said. Tomorrow before sunrise I'll see you at the park. By that time we'll be sure of ourselves." Sasuke said as he walked towards the door. But he suddenly felt Naruto's hand grab his arm, making him turn around.

"Just wait for me tomorrow Sasuke. I'll make sure I'll make you stay with me." said Naruto with a very determined look in his eyes, sure that he can make Sasuke stay with him. He let go Sasuke's arm and Sasuke walked out the door.

"I truly hope that you can give me the courage to go with this Naruto." said Sasuke in a very soft voice that only he can hear as he left Naruto's apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Naruto's Point of View

It has been a while since Sasuke left. What he said to me really surprised me. He was the one who first confessed about his feelings towards me and now he's the one worrying about things that might go wrong in our relationship. It made me wonder if he was just worried about us or he's just a coward. It has been quiet for a while. Only the sound of the refrigerator hummed in the room. I laid on the bed trying to think about what Sasuke said. To become Hokage, that's my dream. And now it's also Sasuke's dream. It's a dream we could fulfill together, standing side-by-side, making each other stronger. Oh, how I wanted to do missions with Sasuke more than ever.

But will the village accept two guys dating, being a couple and becoming their Hokage. It was against the norm and I never even considered it before that our relationship could really affect this. I was so deep in Sasuke's trance that I almost forgot my dream to be Hokage. Well, I didn't really forget about it. I just didn't think about the situation. I needed to talk to someone, someone other than Sasuke. I wished my parents were here, so that I can talk to them, but then again maybe even they wouldn't be able to understand.

Things may look like they are not going to work out but I know I'm sure of three things. First, I love Sasuke more than anyone in this world. Second, I want to be with him not just a friend but as his lover. And third, the hell to what others may think about us being together. We're still going to be Hokage. Both of us and we'll be the strongest pair in this whole ninja world. Because our love is the strongest. That's right. I'm already sure of my feelings. I'm ready to take on whatever may come, because I love Sasuke and I'm going to be Hokage.

Sasuke's Point of View

It was lonely having to walk down to my apartment without Naruto. Somehow I feel bad about having to tell Naruto about my thoughts earlier. It was me who first told him I love him and the first to give my mark on his neck. And now here I am acting like a coward just because of what others might think. But in my heart I know that I said it to him because I care for him. I want him to fulfill his dream of being Hokage so I had to tell it to him.

A few minutes later I reached my apartment. I went straight to my bed to lie down for a bit. I have to think about the situation. I have to know myself, to know what I really want. Then I remembered back when I was just a genin, I also dreamed about restoring the Uchiha Clan. Now that I think of it again, it just reminded me that I'm the only Uchiha left in this world. In order to restore my clan I need to make life. But I wouldn't be able to do that with Naruto. I don't even think that getting a surrogate mother for my children will be a good idea if I'm going to be with Naruto. It would just complicate things. Then again, the Uchiha clan is a cursed clan. Though I hate to admit it, after learning the horrible truth about my clan's past, it somehow made me change my mind about restoring my clan. It made me think that it would be better if I just destroy the curse of our clan.

Then I remembered about what I said to Naruto and the others during the last Great War, about how I wanted to protect the village and become the Hokage. I may have been thought of as an enemy, as a rogue ninja back then but after helping defeat Madara, the village did show their gratitude and little by little welcomed me back in the Hidden Leaf. I love Naruto. I want to be with him. I want to fulfill our dreams together. How stupid was I, thinking that me and Naruto wouldn't work just because it could affect our becoming Hokage. We could be together and still become Hokage. Just as long as we have the Will of Fire to protect the village then we can do it. Tomorrow I'll tell him that we can do it.

Then the afternoon turned into evening and then into dawn. The day has come. It's time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

The sun has not risen yet and the two shinobi were both heading to the park. This was the moment they decide the course of their lives together. Sasuke was the first one to arrive and he noticed that only he was there. It was just about 5 AM in the morning. When Sasuke said that he wanted to meet Naruto before sunrise, it was because he wanted them to be alone and also he wanted to hear of Naruto's response as soon as possible. He waited for him for what felt like hours. Then he heard a pair of footsteps which made his heart pound a little bit faster. He felt kind of nervous but then he turned around and saw the blond shinobi.

"He's here." he mumbled.

Naruto saw that Sasuke has already noticed him but what he didn't expect was the raven-hair suddenly starting to run towards him. Naruto knew what Sasuke was planning to do and prepared for it. Sasuke embraced Naruto tightly not saying a word yet. The blond instinctively did the same. Their hold on each other was very tight but not too tight, only enough to let each other know what they are going to say. It was like words weren't necessary anymore and that the embrace itself told it for them. They weren't looking at each other's face. They leaned on each other's shoulders just feeling the warmth of their embrace as if they have not seen each other for years. After a while they pulled back, but not yet releasing their hold on each other. Sasuke gazed on the blond's cerulean eyes as Naruto gazed on the raven's black orbs.

"Naruto I'm sorry." Sasuke started.

"For what?" the blond asked.

"I'm sorry that I ever thought being together won't work. I was afraid that if ever they find out, they won't accept us. After all, I was once a rogue ninja and the villagers are still adjusting in my returning to the village. But now I'm decided. I want to be you, Naruto." the Uchiha said as tears started to well on his eyes. It surprised Naruto to see that even Sasuke can be this emotional, and he was happy that Sasuke was able to open up to him.

"Thank you Sasuke, for believing that we can do it. I know it will be a difficult path, but we've already been through worse. Me being the Nine Tails' Jinchuuriki and you seeking for revenge. But both of us overcame those obstacles and this one right in front of us doesn't compare to what we've experienced before." he replied.

"I love you, Naruto."

"I love you too, Sasuke."

The two decided to sit on a bench in the park and waited to watch the sunrise, holding each other close.

The sun has already risen and there were people starting to come into the park, most of them jogging and others walking their dogs. Though they really want to stay in each other's warm embrace, they separated so that the people wouldn't know their secret relationship.

"Hey, Naruto. What do you want for breakfast?" Sasuke inquired.

"A bowl of ramen in the morning is always nice." the blond replied.

"Then shall we go to Ichiraku's?"

"Lets go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Oh, good morning Naruto and Sasuke." Ayame greeted the two.

"Two orders of the usual." Naruto said in a lively tone.

"Ok. Hey dad, two orders of Naruto's favorite ramen." she shouted to her dad Teuchi as he was in the back preparing the food.

"Got it Ayame." the old man replied.

"So, Naruto. You hanging out with Sasuke again?" Ayame asked, wanting to start a little conversation. She was actually quite curious why Sasuke is with Naruto, eating ramen in their shop, when the Uchiha never did like spending time with Naruto before.

"You could say that. Sasuke is my best friend after all." he replied.

"It's just good to know that you're still friends after all that's happened before." she said and this ended their very short conversation. The two were waiting for their ramen, when suddenly a familiar voice was heard from their backs.

"Good morning you guys! What a surprise to see you here Sasuke." Shikamaru said as he sat down on one of the chair in the shop. Sasuke just looked at Shikamaru, with the same face he wore before he left the village.

"Same as always Sasuke." Shikamaru commented.

"Good morning too, Shikamaru." the blond greeted back.

"Well at least Naruto's here to greet me back. Anyway, I'm glad I found you guys here. It's such a drag to go all the way to your apartments to inform you that Lady Tsunade wants you to report in her office." he said.

"Is it about a mission?" Naruto inquired.

"Nope, but it will probably be a drag if I'm going to do that. Just go there and hear for yourself. I don't want to spoil it to you right now."

"Oh, come on Shikamaru. Just a hint."

"I told you it should be Lady Tsunade who tells you. And oh, by the way, why is Sasuke eating with you, no offense?" he asked Naruto but this time Sasuke spoke.

"That's none of your business Shikamaru." Sasuke said to him with his very intimidating voice.

"Yeah. We won't tell you if you're not going to tell us what Grandma's going to say." Naruto added.

"Well then I guess I'm off. Good luck." he said as he stood from the chair and went on his way.

'What does he mean good luck?' the blond asked to himself.

"Here we are. Two orders of ramen." Ayame announced as she placed the two bowls in front of them.

"Itadakimasu!" and the two started to eat their breakfast together. Sasuke was glancing at Naruto for a few times and Naruto did the same. They both smiled at each other, happy that they resolved the issue Sasuke brought up the day before. Again Ayame noticed the two boys' strange behavior and somehow she thought that maybe, maybe these two are closer than it seems. The two had finished their meal and Naruto was the one two pay for it this time.

"Thanks for the ramen Ayame, Teuchi-o'san. It was really delicious." Naruto said. To their surprise Sasuke also spoke.

"Yeah, thanks for your ramen. I look forward to eating here again in the future."

It did surprise them, especially Ayame. The gloomy and serious Sasuke actually said those words with a smile on his face. It kind of surprised Naruto too, but not that much. He was happy that Sasuke was starting to change his attitude as it was better this way. They left the shop and headed for the Hokage's office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Oh, good morning Naruto, Sasuke." Tsunade greeted them. "I didn't expect you would come here together."

"Well, we were eating at Ichiraku's when Shikamaru spotted us and told us you wanted us here." the blond replied.

"Well, this will make it much easier. The reason I summoned you here is to inform you that the Chuunin exams are coming in one month. I know it will be a piece of cake for you guys, but since you both want to become Hokage, this is something that you two must take." she informed them.

"But Grandma Tsunade, can't you just make us Jounin already, I mean come on. We both saved this world from Madara and Obito Uchiha. If we go to that Chuunin Exam, wouldn't it be like cheating 'cause we're way stronger than any genin out there. So come on, just make us Jounin already." Naruto pleaded.

"I'm sorry Naruto but rules are rules and I wouldn't really call being stronger cheating. As long as you don't use Sage mode, which disqualified you in your battle with Konohamaru in the last Chuunin exams or the Nine Tails' chakra then you'd be allowed to take this test. The exam is just for formalities. So I'm just telling you guys to prepare and take the exams, or otherwise you'll stay a genin your whole lives." she reasoned.

"Okay. If that's one step to becoming Hokage then count me in!" he stated with confidence.

"And one more thing. You need to take the exam in a team of three. You and Sasuke could team up but you still have to find one more member." the Hokage added.

"But who's still a genin here other than us? All of our comrades are already Chuunin." Naruto complained.

"Don't worry Naruto." Sasuke spoke at last. "I know someone we can add to our team."

"Well, who is it?" Naruto asked.

"Karin."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

The two walked off from the Hokage's office and talked about this girl who will be joining them.

"So, Karin eh? The member of your group Taka, and happens to be of the Uzumaki bloodline. This is going to be awesome." Naruto said to Sasuke as they stepped out the building.

"Let's see if we can ask her to join, but I'm sure she'll say yes. I mean, that girl is head over heels for me. She would probably try to sound not interested at first, but then come with us, reasoning something like she just happens to be going in the same direction when she really wants to be with me." he said to Naruto but he saw that the blond's smile disappeared.

"Oh, is that so?" the blond asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Come on Naruto. Are you jealous that we are going to team up with a girl who likes me? I'm not in any way in to her. I told you before didn't I? You're the one I like." Sasuke replied.

"Well, you just sounded that you were actually proud to have someone like her having a crush on you." the blond reasoned.

"I'm just telling you this so that you don't get jealous if she ever tries to jump me. She's a weird one. I stabbed in order to kill Danzō but during the war she forgave in an instant."

"Now you sound like you're just using her."

"Don't worry about it. She's a great kunoichi and she'll help us in a lot of ways." he assured the blond.

"Now that we talked about her, it really makes me glad that the council members let her live in the village even if she was once kept as a prisoner because of your involvement with Orochimaru and the Akatsuki. And for you too, Sasuke. I'm glad you can live with us here again." said Naruto.

"I'm glad too." Sasuke replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Karin was in the dining room, enjoying some katsudon (pork cutlet bowl), when she felt a very familiar chakra. Even before finishing the bowl, she stood up and fixed her hair and clothes and wore a little perfume. Then she heard a knock on the door. She opened it and was surprised, but not so surprised, to see Sasuke and Naruto.

"Hi there, Karin." Sasuke greeted her.

"Hello Sasuke. What brings the likes of you here?" she asked trying to look uninterested, though she really wants to see Sasuke. Karin is one weird girl when she's around him.

"I want you on my team." the raven said.

"Oh, that again? You want me again in your team? So what is it this time? Are we going to kill someone again? And then are you going to just kill me when you have no use for me?" she asked with a hint of anger in her voice. Though she has already forgiven Sasuke for what he did to her, bringing the subject of joining his team again made her remember how Sasuke almost killed her.

"I'm sorry Karin. But this time I want you to join our team for the upcoming Chuunin Exams. The team needs three members so it will be me, Naruto and you, if you want to join." he explained.

"Yeah, Karin. We really need you on our team. This will be a very easy Chuunin Exam for us unlike the last time. But we really need you if we want to enter the exam." the blond added.

"Well, I uhm, I guess it's not such a bad idea. It's not like I want to stay a genin my entire life too. So since we're both going in the same direction, I guess I could team up with you. But that's the only reason." she agreed in a surprisingly short time.

"That settles it. The exam is in one month so we better train a little bit on our teamwork, not that we really need it. But, since it's the first time we'll team up then I guess it won't be a waste. So we'll see each other next week for training. And we'll be going." the raven told her.

"Uhm, wait Sasuke. I just couldn't help but notice. Your chakra is very different today. It feels so warm, unlike the chakra I felt before. Did anything interesting happen in the past few days?" she inquired with curiosity.

"Not really." the raven replied in a monotone voice.

"You're lying Sasuke. You're keeping something from me."

"It's none of your business."

"So we're back with the cold Sasuke again?"

"We're off Karin." the raven said last as he and Naruto took off.


	4. Chapter 4: Barbeque and Hot Water!

Chapter 4

Barbeque and Hot Water!

"Sasuke, do you have anything in mind that we should do today?" asked Naruto.

"I haven't thought of anything yet." the raven replied.

"THEN WHY DON"T WE GO TO THE BATHHOUSE ALTOGETHER!" shouted someone from behind them. The two shinobis jump out of surprise and when they turned around they found Rock Lee.

"Bushy Brow, you scared the hell out of me!" Naruto shouted too. "I'm sorry. I'm just excited and when I heard you two are talking about something to do I just couldn't help myself." explained the guy with the huge eyebrows.

"You could have asked us more nicely. By the way why do you want us to go to the bathhouse?" asked the blond.

"It's because today is everyone's day-off and I figured that we should just relax and spend time with each other. Let's enjoy ourselves while we're young!" he exclaimed.

"I think that's a good idea." Sasuke said much to their surprise.

"Sasuke, are you sure?" Naruto asked him, somehow wondering why Sasuke agreed to it in no time.

"Of course. Hey, it a good way to spend the day and maybe after that we can eat some barbeque." he explained to the blond.

"I think that's a good idea too, going for barbeque." added Lee.

"I guess if Sasuke wants it then it's fine for me." said Naruto.

"Then it's settled. We go there this evening just after sunset. I've already asked the others out so I assure you guys we'll all be there. Then I'm off. I still have training to do." said Lee as he started to go to the direction of the training grounds.

"You know Sasuke, I really wanted to find something to with you today. Just the two of us. Relaxing in the bathhouse is nice, but I wished we could be there alone." he told the raven. Sasuke's face started to blush as he heard those words from Naruto.

"Me too. I want to spend some alone time with you but going with our friends doesn't seem like a bad idea." the raven said.

"I'm really happy for you Sasuke. You've changed a lot since you came back. If Lee asked this when we were still kids you probably would have turned it down. But now you're more open to going out with our friends." Naruto said.

"Naruto. I glad that you never gave up on me. I would have totally lost my way if you had not been there. I would have completely turned into a cold-blooded avenger were it not for you. I'm regretting all my past actions and I'm doing my best to renew myself." said Sasuke as he moved his right hand and cupped it on Naruto's chin, drawing his face closer to his.

"I love you, Naruto." he said as he gazed at the blond's blue eyes and then brought their lips together. They held their lips close for a while, feeling each other's warmth. It was not a kiss with lust, but with love. They pulled out after a few seconds.

"I love you too, Sasuke." said the blond and then he gave Sasuke a return kiss which lasted for a little longer. The kiss then ended later.

"I just remembered. Tomorrow is the day we leave for the escort mission with Sakura and Kakashi-sensei." said the blond.

"Then we should look forward to relaxing at the bathhouse later. Then we can be ready for tomorrow's mission." replied the raven.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

The sun has already set and it's time for the trip to the bathhouse. Naruto and Sasuke arrived in time and they waved at the others who were waiting for them.

"Hey Sasuke! We're glad you could join us." shouted Ino, with a huge smile on her face. She too was infatuated with Sasuke and somehow having Sasuke back in the village has reawakened her feelings for him.

"Hi there Ino. Everyone." the raven shouted back, much to the others surprise. This really isn't the same Sasuke they knew from before. Ino couldn't help but blush as she received a greeting from Sasuke too, which before she couldn't get.

"Now that we're all here then I suggest we go for barbeque first." said Lee. The bathhouse was like an inn. It also served different kinds of food and one of the specialties was barbeque.

"Then let's go everyone. I'm really, really starving!" said Chouji.

"You sure don't change Chouji. Always on the go for food." Naruto commented.

"It is food that brings us friends together right?" Chouji asked in a matter-of-fact way.

"Yeah you're right." said the blond.

The twelve of them sat. There were two long benches on each side of the long grill. Naruto was seated, of course, next to Sasuke's right while Ino taking this to her advantage, sat next to Sasuke's left. Shikamaru sat next to Ino and next to Shikamaru was Chouji. On Naruto's right was Sai. Sakura didn't want to seat next to her teammates because of the incident two days ago. She hasn't moved on about it yet. On the other side of the grill opposite to Sai seated Lee, and to him right followed Kiba then Hinata, Sakura, Ten-Ten and to the farthest right, Shino. Hinata, even though she has a deep crush on Naruto, couldn't muster the courage to sit in front of him or beside him.

When they were all seated the waiter delivered the meat to them on a trolley. Whoah, did they order a bunch. It was 10 kilos of pork. Some of them wondered how they were going to finish all that, especially Ino and Sakura, but remembered that they have a secret weapon. Chouji. That took care of things. Each started to place their own pieces of meat over the grill. And when the meat was done, they said in unison,

"Itadakimasu!" and they started to eat.

During the meal Ino started to talk with Sasuke, knowing that Sasuke was friendlier this time around.

"So Sasuke, how to you like the food?" she asked the raven.

"Oh, uhm, the barbeque is great." replied the raven.

"You know I'm so happy Sasuke. I don't even recall the last time we all ate together like this." the blond kunoichi said in return.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't able to be with you in the past few years." Sasuke said to her. The blond was surprised at these words. She never thought that Sasuke was one to apologize.

"Let's forget what you did before and be happy that you're here with us." the blond replied.

"Thank you Ino. Everyone." the raven said.

The whole time Naruto was kind of a little uneasy about seeing Ino flirt with Sasuke though he told himself that Sasuke's just being nice to everyone in order to make-up for the time he was not with them. On the other side of the table, Sakura was watching both Ino and Sasuke. She knew that Sasuke was kind of Naruto's lover and it makes her feel sad that Ino was flirting with Sasuke and that she would only get her heart broken too when she finds out. Ino's still her friend even though she's a rival to Sasuke but now it's almost hopeless.

When Ino was done talking with Sasuke, Naruto started a conversation with him. Their voices were low enough for only the two of them to hear.

"Hey, Sasuke. I do hope you're not flirting with Ino." Naruto said, with a kind of serious look on his eyes.

"Of course not. I haven't been with our friends for a long time and this day-off provides the chance to mingle with them." replied the raven in defense. Sasuke patted Naruto on the back with a little force. "Come on. Is my boyfriend getting jealous?" asked the raven in a teasing manner. A blush formed on Naruto's face. It turned so red Sasuke chuckled a bit.

"Hey, your face is all red." Sasuke said to the blushing blond.

"Uhm, it's the, it's the a, the heat. Yeah, the heat from the grill. That's why my face is red." defended the blond.

"Oh really? Is that why?" Sasuke asked again with a smirk. Actually Naruto was blushing because of something Sasuke said.

"Ok, that's not why. It's just, you called me your boyfriend earlier." Naruto said as he blushed even more. They gazed at each other's eyes for a while.

"Because you are my boyfriend." the raven said. "Now eat some of your turning-to-black barbeque before the others get suspicious." Sasuke reminded the blond.

"Oh, yeah, my barbeque! I forgot about it." Naruto said in a louder voice which caught the other's attention. "Ahh. It's still ok. It's not burned thank heavens." Naruto said.

The others continued their own private conversations with the person in front or seated beside them. Though there was one person, who through the whole time watched Sasuke and Naruto's conversation. That person kept eyes on the two and saw how each of them reacted and how they were whispering words to each other. And most of all, that person noticed that Naruto blushed a lot in the conversation. And that person will be talking with Naruto after their meal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

When all were done eating they went to the bathhouse's locker rooms. In the men's locker room, each of them took off their clothes and then wrapped a towel around their waist.

"Okay. Let's head for the baths!" Lee stated and each started to get out of the locker room. But before Naruto could get out he said to them,

"Guys. Could you just wait for me and Sasuke. We just need to talk about something first."

A nod was given by everyone and Sasuke went to the blond who's still inside the locker room.

"What is it?" asked the raven.

"Sasuke, we almost forgot something very important." the blond said as he pointed to his neck.

"Oh, shit. I forgot that we gave each other bite marks." the raven said.

"So what are we going to do about it? It's not like we're ready to announce to everyone about 'us' yet." asked the blond.

"Just do a transformation jutsu to cover it up."

"Yeah, you're right. Good thinking." said the blond and with a puff of smoke both transformed but not much changed except that their bite marks we're gone temporarily.

"Now. Shall we take our bath together?" asked the raven.

"I can't wait." replied Naruto.

Unknown to the two, when the others were heading to the baths, one of them said that they would go to the bathroom first. This person heard their whole conversation and then saw what's coming. Sasuke leaned to kiss Naruto on his lips which the blond returned. Then the two started to go out the locker room and the person spying on them went to the baths in a hurry, avoiding being caught by Naruto and Sasuke. They entered the bathhouse and saw that the others were already sitting on the little stools and scrubbing. Kiba was the only one who hasn't started yet. Then Sasuke and Naruto joined them and took off their towels from their waist as well and let water flow through them. Sasuke whispered to Naruto,

"Don't you dare so anything funny. I might end up getting an erection here."

"Of course I won't." Naruto said with a chuckle.

The others who arrived before them were already done with the washing and went to soak in the hot water. After a few minutes Sasuke, Naruto and Kiba also finished washing and headed for the hot water as well. Naruto went in first but to his surprise Sasuke didn't sit beside him. Instead Sasuke headed for Shikamaru's group on one side of the small pool of hot water, trying to join in the conversation.

'Now that's totally a different Sasuke.' thought Naruto.

He was looking at Sasuke and Sasuke noticed this and smiled at him. Naruto smiled back too. But then he heard and felt a huge splash of water beside him. He looked and saw it was Kiba.

"Hey Dog-breath, don't jump in the water like that. This isn't a swimming pool." Naruto shouted.

"Calm down, hot-head. It doesn't hurt to have some fun on your day-off." Kiba reasoned.

"Just let me relax here. I'm going to a very important mission tomorrow."

"Very important mission huh? You sure are looking forward to it." Kiba replied.

"We're escorting a relative of the Fire Daimyou to the Land of Water." the blond explained.

"When you mean 'we', you mean not only you? I thought they could give escort missions to ninja of your level to just you."

"I do want to go on missions alone but sadly I'm still a genin and they wouldn't allow it. I have to go with Kakashi-sensei, Sakura and Sasuke. At least the mission is A-ranked so I'm really looking forward to it." replied Naruto.

"I see why you look forward to it so much. You can make-out with Sasuke during the mission." Kiba said.

"Yeah you're right." Naruto said with a chuckle before noticing that he just said something he shouldn't have. His face turned red in an instant.

'Ohh shit. What the hell did I just say? I'm busted. He knows that I'm with Sasuke now. Ohh, what am I going to do? Now he's going to bombard with question.' Naruto thought to himself.

"Naruto don't worry. I'm not going to tell anyone. In fact I saw you and Sasuke kissing in the locker room." Kiba assured the blond.

"You saw that?" Naruto said in a nervous and soft voice so they won't be heard.

"I also noticed how you and Sasuke whispered to each other when we were eating barbeque and how you blushed all the time. So are you and Sasuke, well how to put this, lovers?" asked Kiba with an evil grin on his face. Naruto thought about what to say but there was no escape now. He has to tell Kiba the truth or else Kiba might tell the others what he saw.

"Yes. You're right. We are together." Naruto replied.

"Man that really is a surprise. I mean Naruto, the most perverted ninja in our group and the Sasuke, the guy chased by almost every girl turn out to be gays." Kiba said.

"What? I'm not gay. I'm, I'm a, I just happened to be in love with Sasuke. That doesn't make me gay. I like girls too you know." Naruto said.

"And I happen to peek at girls when I'm in the hot springs!" he added with confidence but this time in a very loud voice which was enough to be heard over the women's baths. "Ooopppsss!" Naruto muttered while covering his hands.

Then he heard a scream from the women's baths. "NNAARRUUTTOO! YOU BETTER NOT BE PEEKING AT US YOU PERVERTED SON OF A..." Sakura yelled so loud it can be heard in the whole establishment.

"GAHH!" was all Naruto could get of his mouth but he was relieved that Sakura quieted down.

"Whoah! Be careful there man. You could have made Sakura destroy this whole bathhouse." Kiba said to Naruto, covered in sweat.

"Right." Naruto replied.

"Well at least you're not a hundred percent gay and you still peek at girls. For a second there I thought you went to the bathhouse to try and check my beautiful ass and my huge dick." Kiba said.

"WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Naruto shouted again.

"Hey, Naruto. What the hell are you two talking about back there?" asked Sasuke.

"It's nothing Sasuke. Kiba just said something crazy." Naruto replied. Sasuke glared at Kiba, implying something like 'Back off from my boyfriend, punk.' which Kiba understood.

"It was a good conversation Naruto, and I guess I'll be heading to Shino's group before Sasuke kills me. Don't worry I won't tell anyone about you and Sasuke." Kiba said nervously.

"You better not. Or else I'll have my boyfriend beat you to a pulp." Naruto threatened him seriously, but kind of in a joke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

The group soaked for another hour and talked about ninja stuff. Naruto was glancing at Sasuke most of the time and Sasuke tried his hardest not to look back but couldn't help it. Their secret should not be known to their friends yet. But at this point two of their friends already know about it, Sakura and Kiba. Sasuke didn't know that Kiba already found out but he was curious about what Naruto and Kiba talked about. He noted to ask the blond about it later. When they were done they went to the locker room and put on new clothes. They met with the girls and went to the exit of the bathhouse.

"Did you have a great time Sasuke?" asked Ino.

"Yeah I did." Sasuke replied in his new friendly manner of speaking.

"And by the way me and Naruto are going to take the Chuunin exams coming one month from now." he informed the group.

"What? You guys are still taking the exams? I mean you two are the strongest shinobi in this village." said the surprised Ino. Everyone was surprised too.

"It's no big deal but if we don't take it then Naruto here wouldn't be able to become Hokage." said Sasuke.

"Now that really is such a drag, don't you think Shikamaru?" said Kiba.

"Yeah it is. And I'm going to be an examiner again." Shikamaru replied.

"Then good luck to you Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun." said Hinata.

"Thanks Hinata." replied Naruto.

They talked for a little bit more and then went their separate ways.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Naruto and Sasuke walked together. Earlier they agreed to sleep at Naruto's place so Sasuke has already brought his equipment there.

"So Naruto, what did you and Kiba talk about?" Sasuke asked. Naruto stayed silent so Sasuke asked again, "Come on, what did you talk about?"

"Kiba said that he saw us kissing in the locker room earlier." Naruto replied in a soft voice.

"What?! That spying bastard." Sasuke growled.

"Hey don't worry. He said he wouldn't tell anyone." Naruto said calming Sasuke a bit.

"Did you tell him about 'us'?" asked the raven.

"I did. I said that we are lovers now." explained the blond.

"That dog-breath." Sasuke growled again.

"Sasuke." called Naruto making the raven turn to him.

"When are we going to tell our friends about 'us'?" he asked.

"I don't know. I don't think I'm prepared for it now. Maybe we should wait for a while." replied the raven.

"Do you think we can tell them after the Chuunin exams."

"Maybe. But let's think about it some other time. I want to go to sleep now. We don't want to be late for tomorrow's mission."

"Ok. Let's head back home and sleep."

A/N: I'm so glad I had a week off from my studies and I've finished writing this chapter. Sorry if there aren't much kissing or romantic scenes. I haven't had a girlfriend yet and I'm already 18 years old.

So if you have any suggestions for scenes between Naruto and Sasuke, PM me or just comment. I am a guy so I'm not very good in making guy-to-guy love scenes although I enjoy reading it. Chapter 5 and 6 will be about the escort mission. I will be writing the Chuunin Exam starting at chapter 8 or 9 so give me ideas if you have any. Thanks so much for those who follow this. It helps motivate me to write.


	5. Chapter 5: The Village Hidden in the Mis

Chapter 5

The Village Hidden in the Mist

The day for the escort mission has arrived. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura have already arrived at the gate, waiting for their sensei.

"When is Kakashi-sensei ever going to arrive here? We still need to pick up the relative of the Fire Daimyou." shouted Sakura.

"Don't count on him on getting here early. He's a lazy ass when it comes to mission. He's a complete opposite of his Guy-sensei." Naruto said.

"Well, at least he's the opposite of Guy-sensei or else our ears will be hearing nothing but 'springtime' and 'youth' and see crying and flashing teeth." Sasuke added.

"Well, we are better off with Kakashi but at least he could try not to be as perverted as he is." Sakura added to.

"Well, we can't blame the guy. Pervy Sage instructed the Fourth Hokage and he was the Fourth's student so all their perviness must have passed on." Naruto stated.

"And you certainly inherited it too, Naruto." said Sakura while hitting Naruto on the head.

"Gahh! What the hell was that for?" complained the blond.

"Nothing. I just wanted to hit you." reasoned the pink-haired kunoichi.

Then a puff of smoke appeared and there stood Kakashi. "Now. Let's stop the hitting and head for the road." Kakashi said, like he wasn't even late.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei. After this mission Sasuke and I are going to the Chuunin-exams. And after we become Chuunins then we'll be able to go on missions alone. So enjoy our company while it lasts." Naruto said proudly.

"Oh. Do you really want to go on missions alone that bad? Won't you even miss your own sensei?" Kakashi asked the blond.

"Come on. I'd still go on missions with you. I'm really just excited on doing a mission alone, so I get all the credit and then I'll become Hokage." reasoned Naruto.

"Then let's stop wasting time and head for our destination." said their masked sensei.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

The four of them departed and jumped from tree to tree. It was a 50 km distance from the Hidden Leaf Village to the Fire Daimyou's Castle. But in 4 hours they arrived at the entrance to the castle. The Fire Daimyou's relative, a lord who governs over the eastern part of the Land of Fire, stood there waiting for their escort shinobis. Kakashi walked up to what he thought to be the guard captain and introduced themselves.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake, jounin from the Hidden Leaf and here are my comrades Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno." he said to the captain.

"It is a great honour to meet you Kakashi Hatake, and your team. We never thought that the Hokage will send their best ninjas for this escort mission." he said as he shook hands with the gray-haired shinobi.

"Well, we ninjas don't take things lightly you know." Kakashi reasoned.

"Then I'll take you to meet the person you will be escorting." said the captain and he lead them to the Lord. "Lord Entou, here are the shinobis sent by the Hokage to escort you." he said as he presented the four ninjas.

"I am Entou, Lord of the eastern territories of the Land of Fire. I am looking forward to your protection services as we travel to the Land of Water." the Eastern Fire Lord said.

"We'll make sure that we get you to your destination safe." assured Kakashi. "Then let's head out." said the eastern lord and they departed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

The escort was pretty much the same as the ones they did before, but not like the one when they escorted Tazuna, the bridge-builder. They travelled half the way without encountering any resistance. They decided to take camp at lunch time. Naruto made a cross hand sign and poof, there appeared five Shadow Clones which he ordered to help find some water and fruits if there are any in the area. Sasuke prepared the fire using his Fireball Jutsu, but only a small size. Kakashi also made Shadow Clones to patrol the surrounding area in case there were rogue ninjas or bandits around. Sakura on the other hand helped prepare the food. This surprised the team to know that Sakura knew how to cook. Sakura actually learned it from her urusai (noisy/bossy) mother. But the skill did come in handy.

Naruto and his clones came back after a while with about 30 apples. All in all there were 15 people: the Eastern Fire Lord, 10 guards, and the four shinobis. As for the water, there weren't any on the area so Kakashi used Water Style in order to provide some. Then after Sakura finished the cooking, all of them had their fill and rested for another hour before continuing their journey.

While they were resting Naruto asked Kakashi if he and Sasuke could do the patrolling. Kakashi agreed and let the two do his work. Naruto them made another batch of 5 shadow clones to cover the area. Meanwhile, Kakashi deactivated his clones and headed back to camp, pulling out a book from his back pocket. Then Sasuke, Naruto and his clones scattered.

The original Naruto went out with Sasuke. Actually, they didn't volunteer to work patrolling, but rather made it an excuse to get away from the camp. The clones will do the work for them while the two make-out in the forest. But unknown to them, another curious person tailed them discretely for the third time. First there was Sakura, then Kiba and now it was their perverted sensei Kakashi. Kakashi was a master in this espionage. He left a shadow clone in the camp and went to follow the two boys. He was wondering why those two volunteered to patrol the area and why they want to do it together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"We didn't get the chance to do it last night or this morning, Naruto." said Sasuke in a desperate voice.

"It can't be helped. We were both sleepy and we woke up only an hour before the meeting time." said the blond.

Sasuke pulled Naruto's jacket and brought him to the ground. He was now on top of Naruto. He leaned and kissed the blond on his neck making him moan.

"You're so beautiful Sasuke." said Naruto in between his moans.

"You too, Naruto." said the raven and kissed Naruto on the lips. He protruded his tongue asking the blond for entrance. Naruto complied and opened his mouth to let the raven's tongue inside. They French-kissed for about 30 seconds, tasting each other's mouth.

"You taste like ramen. I kinda like it." said Sasuke. "You taste like ramen too but you're the most delicious ramen I've tasted." replied the blond.

Throughout their making-out, Kakashi watched them intensively. He even raised the cover of his Sharingan just to see every move the two boys make.

'I've never been a fan of boy-to-boy but this is so hot. I never would have thought Naruto would end up with Sasuke. Maybe that's why he was so obsessed in bring this Uchiha boy back.' Kakashi thought to himself. 'I have to hold myself. I might end up getting a nosebleed from this. But wait I almost forgot. I'm going to use my new Sharingan technique.'

Kakashi activated his Mangekyou Sharingan and started to do his new jutsu. 'Now this is a jutsu only the Copy-Wheel Eye can do. Secret Technique: Record Jutsu!' His eyes followed the movement of the two boys recording it in detail in his mind. This jutsu allowed him to record just as a camera would and he is able to play it back in his head for later. It was a very useful jutsu for espionage but this type of espionage is way better than any he has done.

"Sasuke let's head back to camp. We've been at it for 20 minutes already." said Naruto.

"Alright. Let's head back. Modoruzo." replied Sasuke. The two stood up and fixed their clothes which were wrinkled from their Icha-Icha session. Naruto deactivated his clones and regained their memories.

"Seems like there no threat around the area. Let's report it to Kakashi-sensei." said the blond. Then they walked towards the camp and saw Kakashi waiting for them with his eyes in somewhat an upside down U.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"So, how was the patrolling?" Kakashi asked them.

"There's nothing around that seems to be a threat." replied Naruto.

"Well then, we should continue our journey. I believe everyone has had a good rest. We still have a lot of time before the sun goes down and we shouldn't waste it." said Kakashi.

"Good. The sooner we finish this escort mission, the better." said Sasuke.

"What, is there something you plan on doing after the mission?" inquired the curious-looking but secretly knowing sensei.

"Uhm, we still have to train for the Chuunin exams you know." replied Sasuke.

"Chuunin exams huh? I thought you wouldn't even need to train for something like that. Why look forward for 'it' so much?" asked Kakashi.

"Why are you even asking this Kakashi-sensei?" replied the raven.

"Ohh, nothing. Just curious." said Kakashi, and then he ended the barrage of questions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

The escort mission went on for about six days. It took three days to travel from the Fire Daimyou's castle to the eastern shore of the Land of Fire. Then it took another three days to travel by ship to get to the Land of Water. And then at last they have reached the Hidden Mist Village. They went straight for the Mizukage's Tower and were greeted by the shinobi's stationed there. Almost every one of them knew who the 4-man squad were. And when they reached the office they were greeted by the Mizukage, Mei Terumi.

"Good morning Lady Mizukage. It's me Kakashi and my team, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. We came here to escort Lord Entou, lord of the eastern fire territories." said Kakashi.

"I never expected you guys to come here. I mean you guys for an escort mission? What is Tsunade thinking?" said the Mizukage.

"Even I don't know why but here we are and we've arrived without any resistance. Lord Entou is waiting in the guest room." replied Kakashi.

"Just leave him there. Other lords have arrived already but there are still some who haven't. We'll start the meeting when they all arrive. As for you and your team Kakashi, you may use the guest rooms inside the tower and stay until you are to escort Lord Entou back to the Land of Fire. As Mizukage, it is my duty to treat the saviours of the world with hospitality." said the Mizukage.

"You shouldn't, really." replied Kakashi.

"Come on Kakashi sensei, are you turning down the offer of Lady Mizukage?" blurted Naruto.

"Well, I guess should better use the service here rather than renting an inn." replied Kakashi scratching the hair on his head.

"It's settled then. You may use as many rooms as you like." said the Mizukage.

"Thank you for the offer, Lady Mizukage. We'll be going to our rooms now." said Kakashi.

"Alright, but I want you to leave Naruto and Sasuke here for a while. I have something I need to talk with them." requested the Mizukage.

"You heard her guys, me and Sakura will be heading for our rooms while you talk with Lady Mizukage." said Kakashi before leaving the office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Why don't you two sit down." said Mei, as she motioned her hand towards the chairs. The two shinobi sat down.

"Now, I'm sure you two have been informed about the Chuunin exams right?" she asked.

"Yes my lady, we were informed it will start in three weeks from now. But we don't know in which village it will be held at yet." replied Sasuke.

"And that is why you two are here. It is to inform you that the Chuunin exams will be held in the Village Hidden in the Mist." she said. Naruto's face turned pale and both Sasuke and Lady Mei noticed it.

"Don't worry Naruto. I know you heard that when Zabuza took the exams he killed all the other applicants. But I'm the Mizukage now so I assure you it won't happen again. Lord Yagura was the Mizukage during that time, and it's possible he was being controlled by Obito Uchiha. Therefore don't worry. Shinpai suru na. We won't force you to kill other examinees." said Lady Mei.

Naruto breathed out a deep sigh of relief. "Thank God you are the Mizukage." said Naruto.

"What are you scared, Naruto?" said Sasuke.

"What? Of course not. It's not like I'll die in the Chuunin exams. I just don't want to kill people especially if their weaker than me. That's cheating." replied Naruto.

"So, you worry that because you two are very strong shinobis of Kage level, you think it will be like cheating in the exams. Again don't worry. We have a solution for that." said the Mizukage.

"A solution. What is it?" asked the blond.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you will be forbidden to use both your Nine-Tails' chakra and Sage mode. And for you Sasuke, you are forbidden to use your Mangekyou Sharingan, though a normal Sharingan will be permitted." she said.

"WWHHAATT?!" the two of them shouted. There was a bit of silence before the Mizukage spoke again. The two shinobis were shocked.

"Shocked are you? I thought Tsunade would have informed you of this already." said the Mizukage.

"I think she might have mentioned about Naruto but she didn't tell us that I can't use my Mangekyou Sharingan." Sasuke responded.

"Let me explain. We will have to use chakra suppresion tags especially made for you two. The tags will not let Naruto use the Nine-Tails' chakra and gather Nature Energy. The one for Sasuke will not allow him to activate his Mangekyou Sharingan. Since you two are both experienced shinobis, I believe this will not be a hindrance for you two." explained the Mizukage.

"Ok. Since we just need to pass the exams then we really won't need to use our special abilities to show off." said Naruto.

"You're right. It will be humiliating if we were to pick on genins in the Chuunin exams. And it's not like anyone of them will be able to defeat us, even without our special arsenal." said a smirking Sasuke.

"I'm glad you both accept the conditions. And just to warn you. This will be the first Chuunin exams since the war. And there are many powerful genins who haven't taken the exams yet because of the war. There are even genins who fought in the war and survived. I promise you they won't be as easy targets as you think. You will have to use other strategies in order to pass the exams with ease since your special arsenal will be taken away." said the Mizukage, with a smile on her face.

"Thank you for informing us Lady Mizukage. We'll do our best. We will become Chuunin and then after that Jounin then ANBU and after that our faces will be sculpted as mountainside images. We will be Hokage." said Naruto, giving a thumbs up to the Mizukage.

"Good luck." wished Lady Mei and the two shinobis left her office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Naruto and Sasuke headed for their rooms. They picked a large room with two beds and then placed their stuff in there. And after a quick Icha-Icha session in the room they headed out of the Mizukage tower. They didn't see Kakashi or Sakura as they went out. What was waiting for them is something neither of them expected. Outside the Mizukage's tower were about a hundred of girls who seemed like they were waiting for a concert or something. Then as they got closer they heard their names being shouted.

"Sasuke! Sasuke-san!" "Naruto! Naruto-san!" Other girls were screaming like crazy. When they were out of the tower all the girls screamed. These were obviously fan girls. In an instant they were both surrounded and paper and pens where sticking out of the crowd.

"Will you please sign this for me, Sasuke-san?"

"Oh, you look so handsome Sasuke-san!"

"Naruto-san, how about an autograph for us?"

"May I touch you whisker-marks?"

All of these and things like these were all the two shinobis could here. Never did they think they would be so popular to the girls here in the Hidden Mist Village.

"What should we do Sasuke?" Naruto whispered.

"Just ignore them. They're just like Sakura and Ino. Man, I can't stand girls like these." replied Sasuke.

"I was thinking. Maybe we should just sign their posters of us. I mean never have I experienced being so popular with the girls. And it will be a great practice for Hokage." said Naruto.

"A practice for Hokage?" asked the puzzled Uchiha.

"I mean, you know, the signing. I see Grandma Tsunade do that everytime in her office. And I wasn't able to sign for this one fan of mine in our village when he asked for an autograph. It would make me feel bad if I turn them down now. I already made my autograph when I fought with Dark Naruto." said the blond.

"Dark Naruto? Who the hell is that?" asked Sasuke.

"Long story. So come on, let's just give these girls what they want so we can shake them off." said Naruto.

"Fine." replied a complaining Sasuke.

"Ok ladies. Keep 'em coming. Naruto Uzumaki is here to sign for all of you." Naruto announced as he made a hand sign. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he shouted as 100 clones surrounded all of them. 'Now this is going to cut the job. Shadow Clones are really useful.' Naruto thought.

Sasuke frowned at Naruto. He was jealous that he couldn't do as many clones as Naruto so he just used a normal clone jutsu and made two clones for himself. About 10 minutes passed before they were done, or at least Sasuke was done. Then one girl asked, "Are you going to be staying here in the Hidden Mist Village for a while?"

"We're only staying until the lord we are escorting finishes with his meeting, then we are returning to the Hidden Leaf Village. But we'll be back for the Chuunin Exams." replied Naruto.

"The Chuunin Exams? Me and my teammates are also taking that." the girl said.

"Ohh. Then good luck to us. Otagai ganbaru datte ba yo." said Naruto and then Sasuke interrupted.

"I'm really sorry girls but me and my friend here have to take care of some other business so we really have to get going." he said with an obviously annoyed face.

"Now should we get going Naruto?" he asked the blond. "Ok. Ikou. Let's go." replied Naruto. Then they disappeared in an instant much to the disappointment of the girls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Now where were we again?" asked Naruto.

"Actually we weren't even in anywhere yet. Those crazy girls just stopped on our tracks." replied Sasuke.

"So what do you suggest we do?" asked the blond.

"Why don't we look for something to eat?" the raven suggested.

"As long as it's ramen I'm good to go." said Naruto.

After strolling around the village for about ten minutes, they finally found a restaurant which served ramen. They went in and not much to their surprise, people from all over the restaurant turned their gaze at them. 'It's so hard being popular.' thought Sasuke. The waiter walked up to them and said, "Welcome to our restaurant, Uchiha-san, Uzumaki-san."

"You know who we are?" asked Naruto.

"Of course, sir. The legendary Sannin of the Hidden Leaf and heroes of the 4th Ninja War is known to almost all the people here in the Hidden Mist." replied the waiter.

"Table for us two please." said Sasuke.

"This way sirs." the waiter said as he led the way to the table.

The two shinobis were the center of attention for the people in the restaurant. Some are surprised to see two great shinobi in their village, and some are wondering why two guys were eating together, without any girls. Then the two shinobi found their way to the table and took their seats. The waiter offered them the menu and then stood there to wait for their orders.

Naruto looked at the menu and found that they served only one type of ramen. He was lucky it was his favorite, miso ramen. He told the waiter his order and then the waiter asked Sasuke what is his.

"I'll be taking some o-musubis and one bowl of tomato soup." Sasuke told the waiter.

"And for your drinks?" the waited asked.

"What do you want, Naruto?" the raven asked.

"Do you have some sodas?" asked Naruto to the waiter.

"Yes sir. We have our special 'Misty Soda'. Would you like to order it?" asked the waiter.

"Two please." said Naruto.

"Very well sir. Please kindly wait for your food." the waiter said and he took off to the kitchen to post their orders.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

It only took fifteen minutes for the food to be prepared and the waiter brought it on their table.

"Here we are. One bowl of miso ramen, five pieces of o-musubis, one bowl of tomato soup, and two glasses of Misty Soda." the waiter said as he placed each of the orders on their table. Then he left the table and tended to the other customers.

"Itadakimasu!" said both in synch.

Naruto started eating his miso ramen. He didn't expect it though, but the ramen in the Hidden Mist was almost as delicious as the ones served at Ichiraku's. He thought of having another bowl after he finished but decided not to.

"Hey Sasuke, I didn't know you liked tomato soup." said the blond.

"As a matter of fact I do. And it seems there are still many things you don't know about me. Well we'll get to knowing each other better. After all we are lovers, aren't we." said Sasuke.

"I sure want to know more about you Sasuke. Not seeing you for four years really had its effects. I'm just glad you're here with me." said the blond.

"And I'm hoping you'll tell me more about yourself too. I want to hear all you did in the four years we're apart." the raven said.

"So uhm, Sasuke. Well, I-I was just thi-thinking… Well I uh…" Naruto stuttered. This was really a surprise to Sasuke. Naruto the most hyperactive ninja and one of the most talkative one, was stuttering in front of him.

"Just say it." Sasuke said like he was annoyed that Naruto was stuttering but he was kind of laughing.

"Is this a date?" Naruto finally said as his two cheeks turned tomato.

"If you want it to be." replied Sasuke.

"Yes I want it to be." said the blond.

"And so it is. Well we are in restaurant instead of a ramen stall, so you could really consider it a date." said Sasuke.

Naruto smiled at him and Sasuke did the same.

"You're blushing." said the raven.

"Well, I can't help it. No one has ever been this close to me before. And being on a date." replied the blond.

"I like it." said Sasuke.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"Your blushing. It reminds me of my favorite fruit. Tomatoes." the raven replied.

"Really? Well you don't have to worry about not seeing me blushing 'cause you're really good at making me." said the blond.

"Naruto, I never thought you could be girly." said a smiling Sasuke.

"What? Girly? No way." Naruto defended but all the more blushing.

"You're the one who asked if this lunch is a date between us." replied Sasuke.

"How does that make me girly?" asked the blond.

"Alright. You're not girly. Let's just finish our food so we can get back to our rooms." suggested the raven.

"Getting impatient?" asked the blond.

"You don't know how much." replied Sasuke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

The two finished their meal and called the attention of their waiter. They paid the bill and then exited the establishment. But what they didn't know is they really made a fuss in the restaurant. Many of the customers started gossiping about the two of them. Some took hints that maybe these two are lovers, not just friends. But Naruto and Sasuke didn't know that those were the impression they left at the restaurant.

Then after walking for about twenty minutes they reached the Mizukage's Tower. They were greeted by the guards there and they greeted back. They headed straight for their room hoping that Kakashi and Sakura wouldn't be there. But much to their disappointment the two were there, waiting for them with Sakura looking angry.

"Where the hell have you two been?" she shouted at them. "You were just supposed to have a talk with the Mizukage and then it took forever for you guys to get back here."

"Calm down Sakura. We just went out for lunch." said Sasuke.

"You went out for lunch? Just you two?" Sakura asked.

"Of course it's just us two. We don't have any other companions do we?" replied Sasuke, feeling annoyed with how Sakura asks her questions. 'What's with Sakura asking questions like that? She knows that me and Naruto are an 'item' now. Looks like she hasn't moved on yet.' he thought.

"Ohh. But you still should have went to us first before going to take your lunch." she said trying to sound authoritative in order to hide her displeasure that Sasuke was most likely on a date with Naruto.

"Now, now. Why don't we head back to our rooms and take a break?" suggested Kakashi in order to cool the tension between Sasuke and Sakura. "And Sasuke, I want to hear what Lady Mizukage has talked to you guys about."

"It's about the Chuunin Exams. She said it will be held here in this village and more than that Naruto will not be allowed to use his Sage Mode and Nine-Tails' chakra. I too will not be allowed to use my Mangekyou Sharingan but a normal Sharingan is allowed." explained the raven.

"Well is that interesting? I thought you wouldn't require more training but seeing that you'll be forced not to use your special abilities, I guess I better train you while we wait for the meeting to be finished." said Kakashi.

"Really, Kakashi-sensei? Thanks a lot." said Naruto.

"Now go get some rest and meet me at the front of the tower in two hours. While you guys rest, I will be planning on how to further up your skills without using your special abilities." said Kakashi.

"Ok. We'll be there in two hours." replied Sasuke.


	6. Chapter 6: Flying Thunder God!

Chapter 6

Flying Thunder God

"Oh, you're here. Good. I've already found a perfect place for us to train while we wait for the meeting to finish." said Kakashi. "Follow me."

The two was surprised that not only Kakashi was there, but also Sakura and two ANBUs. They followed Kakashi into a secluded training area in the Hidden Mist which Kakashi asked the Lady Mizukage to let them use. The Mizukage gladly gave them the permission and informed two Hidden Mist ANBUs to escort them to the training grounds. She also handed Kakashi two specially made chakra suppression tags for Naruto and Sasuke. This training was the perfect way to test out the tags so they will know if it will work properly in the Chuunin Exams and also make Naruto and Sasuke used to it. Sakura also decided to join them on their training but only to watch and give support. As a medical ninja, she needs to be always ready when she's needed.

The training ground was like the ones in the Hidden Leaf, with a large ground and forest nearby. The two ANBUs disappeared, going out to patrol the area. The training was supposed to be a secret and Lady Mizukage made sure that no one comes there by accident.

"Now the main agenda here is training you two how to fight without using your special abilities. It will be hard not using them because you use it in almost every mission, but this time you are taking the Chuunin Exams, and it would be quite unfair to the other applicants if you have that advantage. Even you guys without your special abilities can be categorized as Jounin or ANBU level, but we'll just let you get used to it." explained Kakashi.

"So what do you plan on teaching us?" asked Naruto.

"I will teach each of you different things. For you Naruto, it will be increasing your speed. I know that when you are in Nine-Tails Mode you can compare to even the Raikage's speed and that if you use Sage Mode you can detect almost any movement. But you are not allowed to use it. Sasuke has the Sharingan so he'll be able to deal with that, and he's already very fast."

"So what do you propose we use to increase my speed?" asked the blond.

Kakashi took out a scroll and with a puff a three-pronged kunai with jutsu formula appeared. Kakashi held it out and Naruto recognized it in an instant.

"You're going to train me on how to use my father's jutsu?" asked Naruto excitedly.

"Well that is the plan. And with your Shadow Clones I guess we can do it in one week. There are still twenty days before the Chuunin Exams but you must still work hard. This will be your secret arsenal. No one must know of it until the finals of the Chuunin Exams. There you can show this jutsu off, and may even be called the Second Yellow Flash of the Leaf." Kakashi said.

"Man that is awesome. I can't wait to try it out. But wait, do you even know how to use that, Kakashi-sensei?" asked the blond.

"Well, I am the Fourth Hokage's student and I've seen him use it for so many times. When he was reanimated, he told me that he left a scroll containing the secrets of his jutsu. He told me that once I've learned the secrets of the jutsu to teach it to you, his son. You wouldn't be able to decrypt the scroll so I guess that's why my sensei told me about it and not you." Kakashi explained.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" said Kakashi and a clone of him popped out. "Now this clone of mine will be training you Naruto. The real me will be training Sasuke. Your training for now will not require me to spar with you so a clone will be sufficient." Kakashi said to Naruto.

"Let's go to the forest Sasuke." said the Kakashi clone to Sasuke.

"I'll be waiting to see that jutsu of yours Naruto, especially when I fight you in the Chuunin Exams." Sasuke shouted as he was a bit far away from the blond.

"And I'll be waiting for you too in the final match of the Chuunin Exams and I will beat you." Naruto shouted back. 'Now that would be a problem. I can't believe I would have to fight and hurt the person I love the most in order to become a Chuunin. How the hell are we going to win against each other when I can't even summon the will to hurt him now?' Naruto thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"So what are you going to teach me Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sasuke.

"You really do surprise me Sasuke. Most of the time, you only address me as 'Kakashi' and not 'Kakashi-sensei'." Kakashi said with a curious eye.

"Just tell me what we are going to train for. I don't even think I need to develop a new skill because unlike Naruto, I still have a normal Sharingan. And I also have mastered the Chidori and Fire Style jutsus." said Sasuke

"Well it doesn't hurt to have an addition to your arsenal, doesn't it? I thought you wanted to become Hokage." Kakashi asked.

"Alright, just tell me already." said the impatient raven.

"I'm sure you know about chakra nature right and what chakra nature is more powerful than another and which complements another, right?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes. I've actually used that principle before. When I fought Deidara, I used my Lightning Style to disarm his Earth Style made clay bombs. And when I fought Danzo, I used Fire Style to my advantage because he used Wind Style, and therefore the Wind Style amplified my Fire Style." Sasuke told Kakashi.

"I guess this would be easier. Actually that's all I can think of that you need to train on. But you wouldn't really be able to train until Naruto finishes his Teleportation Jutsu. You see, what you need is to work on Combination attacks. You have to train how to use each of your special jutsu in coordination with each other. Naruto has Wind Style and so you can use his Wind Style in conjunction with you Fire Style in order to create a more powerful attack." Kakashi explained.

"So why have you brought me here if I wouldn't be able to train because I need to do it with Naruto?" asked the raven.

"Well, to figure out what we still have to do." said a laughing Kakashi.

Sasuke just uttered his trademark 'Hn!' to Kakashi.

"Tell me, do you have any idea on whom to choose as your third member of your team?" asked the silver-haired shinobi.

"We've already chosen someone. It's Karin Uzumaki. You know, the red head whom I almost killed were it not for Sakura." Sasuke said almost chuckling when he said 'almost killed'. Sasuke is so annoyed at that girl although she does have good use for Sasuke.

"A good choice Sasuke. With her you wouldn't have to worry about the mist in the Swamp of Death which I here will be a location for a phase in the Chuunin Exams. And with her healing powers, you and Naruto would be fine. Naruto usually relies on his Nine-Tails' chakra to heal himself but with a medical ninja like her, things will just work out right. But he is an Uzumaki so I guess he will still have amazing recuperative powers even without the Nine-Tails' chakra." said Kakashi.

"Now let's just spar. Try to use your Fire Style and Lightning Style to fend off my attacks. Remember that I use Lightning, Earth and Water Styles, so choose carefully what kind of Style you sill use against my attacks. In one minute we start." announced Kakashi.

"Let's do this!" said Sasuke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Here Naruto is the scroll the Fourth Hokage left. This contains the jutsu formula of the Flying Thunder God Jutsu that allows you to teleport instantaneously to any locations mark by the jutsu formula. So the first step in using this technique is actually memorizing the formula. Now go and make about three Shadow Clones." Kakashi instructed the blond.

"Alright. Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto said as he made the cross-shaped hand sign and three Shadow Clones appeared.

"Now, I want the four of you to memorize the jutsu formula by part. Divide the formula by four and each of you will try to memorize the each part of the formula exactly. Then when you've memorized all the parts, release the Shadow Clone jutsu and voila you've memorized the whole in one-fourth the time." said Kakashi.

Naruto took the scroll and inspected the formula. It wasn't really that complicated and he was sure he could memorize it within twenty minutes. And so after twenty minutes he released the Shadow Clone jutsu and all their memories poured into his mind. He now knows the formula for the Flying Thunder God Jutsu of his father.

"I've memorized it Kakashi-sensei. So what's the next step?" asked the blond.

"The next step is to use your chakra in order to mark targets with the jutsu formula. Now, try to imagine the formula on your head." Kakashi instructed.

"Ok, I'm visualizing it." replied Naruto.

"Then channel chakra to your hand while still imagining the formula. And then touch an object with the intention of transferring the image of the formula in your head to the object. The formula will be transferred through your chakra and when you release the chakra, the object will be marked. Now, try it!" Kakashi said.

"Here it goes. One jutsu formula coming up!" Naruto said as he slammed his right hand into a rock in front of him. To his surprise the formula was written on the rock in exactly the way he imagined it in his head.

"Whoa, that is incredible! I never thought you would be able to do it on your first try." Kakashi commented, with a very surprised look on his one visible eye.

"So what do I do now? How do I actually teleport to this object?" asked the blond, impatience and excitement seen in his face.

"Actually it's very simple. When you made mark the object with the formula, you also leave your chakra there. So why don't you try and move about five meters away from the rock you marked." Kakashi instructed. Naruto stepped back five meters away from the rock.

"Now, using your chakra, see if you can feel where the formula is marked. Try it with your eyes closed." Kakashi instructed further.

Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated on sensing where he placed the formula. In five seconds he was able to locate it just by the feel of the chakra signature left on the mark.

"The next step is much simpler. Once you know where you are teleporting to, just picture yourself teleporting to that place in your head and you'll automatically be there." said Kakashi.

And in a flash, faster than the speed of light, Naruto stood near the rock that he marked. He was surprised that he did it in one try.

"Yeah, i did it! I actually did my father's jutsu! Now I'm invincible!" Naruto shouted as he jumped around like a five year old.

"I'm really impressed Naruto. You did it on your first try. You really are your father's son. Kimi wa hontou ni kimi no chichi no musuko da!" Kakashi commented, his hands in applause. "But don't think that's the end of the training. That's actually the easy part. The Fourth Hokage was called the Yellow Flash not just because he can do this jutsu, but because he can do it with such speed and accuracy. He can mark many objects with the formula and has the skill to travel between all his marked objects in an instant. The skill you need to develop is how to know where you will teleport to and be aware of all the locations you have marked. The Fourth can do his calculations with great speed that when used by him, the jutsu becomes very deadly. It's like he doesn't even need the time to think where he needs to teleport to. He just appears there. He used this jutsu to wipe out an entire platoon in the Third Great Ninja War, travelling from many locations in the battlefield." Kakashi told Naruto.

"So he's fast not only because of his jutsu but also his reflexes." said Naruto, nodding his head up and down while his right hand cupped his chin.

"So, thought of anyways to use this jutsu?" asked Kakashi.

Naruto thought for a moment and after just about five seconds he already had an idea.

"Don't worry Kakashi-sensei. I just thought of a way of using the Flying Thunder God technique in conjunction with my specialty Shadow Clones." he assured Kakashi.

"Then show me." Kakashi challenged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"How's that for our sparring match Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sasuke.

"You really surprised me there. I never knew you had this kind of ability." said a very exhausted and worn out Kakashi. The masked sensei fell down on his knees. Who knew that the sparring match will exhaust most of his chakra? And he really did not expect Sasuke's new abilities but it sure did amaze him.

"So, do I still need more training?" the raven asked, knowing what Kakashi's answer will be.

"You're good to go. Actually I don't see why you still have to take the Chuunin exams. Naruto's right. She should just promote you to Hokage or at least Jounin." Kakashi replied, struggling to say the words in between his pants.

'This guy is unbelievable. To think that with just an ordinary Sharingan he actually got the better of me and I even have to use my Mangekyou against him.' Kakashi thought to himself.

"I guess we better head out and see how Naruto is doing." Kakashi suggested.

"Sounds good, but are you sure you don't want to rest first, eh, sensei?" asked Sasuke.

"Never mind resting. I want to see his progress now. I'll only know if either I go there or undo the Shadow Clone Jutsu but I can't do the latter so let's just head there." Kakashi said, slightly annoyed that Sasuke was rubbing his victory over his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

The two arrived at the location where Naruto practiced his teleportation technique. They were greeted by Naruto, happily waving at them.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, I did it. I did my father's jutsu." he shouted.

"Oh, really? That was fast. Now let's see." Kakashi replied.

Then Naruto held out his hand and motioned himself as he threw a kunai near Sasuke's feet.

"Hey, watch were you throw…" Sasuke shouted but before he could finish his sentence, Naruto appeared beside him, his elbows leaning on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Hey there Sasuke. How's your training?" the blond asked.

"That was fast. I didn't even see you move or any signs of movement." Sasuke said, surprised that in less than the least possible time, Naruto was beside him.

"So, how are you gonna beat me in the Chuunin exams now?" asked a very confident Naruto.

"You're fast alright but you're not the only one who can travel at speeds like that. I would like to show you right now but I'll just wait for the exams when we fight." Sasuke replied, not losing his cool though he must admit that Naruto was still faster than he is.

"So I guess you can too. Then I'll really be looking forward to kicking your ass when we fight." Naruto bragged.

"Don't go way over your head just because you've learned a jutsu of the Fourth Hokage, dobe." Sasuke said with a 'Hn'.

"What did you say temê?" Naruto shouted back.

"Alright, enough you two. We need to get back to the Mizukage's tower. It's late and I need to meet up with Lord Entou to talk about our time of departure tomorrow. I'm guessing the meeting would have ended by then." Kakashi said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

All of them reached the Mizukage's tower and Sasuke and Naruto headed straight for their rooms. They were both very tired. Sasuke just had a very intense sparring match with Kakashi and although he didn't show he was tired a while ago, he was. Using a normal Sharingan to analyze all Kakashi's moves and then the new jutsu he showed Kakashi drained his chakra reservoir. On the other hand, Naruto practiced combining his newly learned Flying Thunder God Jutsu with his Shadow Clones. Both of them headed straight for their respective beds and basically just threw themselves.

"Man, I really need to rest. That training was exhausting. It looks like the teleportation jutsu takes a good amount of chakra too." Naruto sighed.

"It's not just you who's exhausted. I had to fight against Kakashi with only a normal Sharingan and then my new jutsu drained me." Sasuke sighed too.

Then they heard a knock on the door.

"It's me, Sakura." the person behind the door shouted.

Naruto looked at Sasuke asking him with only facial and hand signs if they were to let her come in. Sasuke sighed, mumbling something like 'Damn, that girl." but then nodded to Naruto. Naruto took the hint and then shouted,

"Come on in, Sakura."

"Hey, I came in to check on you guys. I saw how exhausted you were at your training and I was wondering if maybe you could let me do some medical jutsu on you to help your bodies recuperate faster."

"That's great Sakura. Thanks for the offer. Me and Sasuke really need it considering that we might be leaving tomorrow to escort the Fire Lord back." Naruto replied happily.

On the other side of the room, Sasuke was not really pleased with their pink-haired teammate.

'What in the world is she thinking? These past days she didn't even want to talk with me and now she offers her medical jutsu to help us recuperate. I know she's mad about me because of being with Naruto, but what is her motive for this. If she ever does something suspicious I swear I'll…' Sasuke thought but he was interrupted by Sakura who was now asking him.

"So Sasuke-kun, would you like me to help you recuperate faster?"

'Why would I want anything to do with you? You're annoying.' Sasuke wanted to say but he replied,

"Sure, why not?"

"Ok. Then take of your shirt so I can channel my chakra better."

"Do I really have to?" asked the raven, looking quite annoyed.

"Of course you do!" threatened Sakura with her right hand over her left, making sounds from her knuckle joints.

'Man, she's crazy. I guess I better just follow her or else she'll kill me. She can send a tailed beast flying with that monstrous strength of hers.' Sasuke thought.

With no choice Sasuke pulled of his shirt and revealed his chiseled torso. He looked at Sakura's eyes which he noticed was practically staring at him.

"Hey Sakura! Why are you starting with this temê first?" Naruto asked, breaking Sakura's ogling at Sasuke.

"I'm the one offering so I choose who I want to heal first." Sakura replied back.

Sakura started her jutsu and green chakra was emitted from her hands. She learned about the chakra points and how to revitalize them using her own chakra. She may not have the Byakugan but it is not really necessary to pinpoint the exact locations of the chakra points to reenergize them.

In the back of Sakura's mind she was thinking, 'Maybe me healing Sasuke might change his mind about being with Naruto. He's probably just going through a phase. He didn't say he's gay, only that he likes Naruto but that doesn't mean I can't change his mind. As long as there's hope I must now give up. I know that I can get Sasuke. Maybe after this session he might even reconsider, saying something like, 'Sakura, I was wrong. I realized that you're the one I want to be with. I can't live without you especially that warm touch of your hand. Would you do me the honor of marrying me and be the bearer of the future Uchiha clan?'.

Sakura can't control her giggles as he thought about the possibilities. She believes she can do it and she's going to try.

On the other hand, on the back of Sasuke's mind. 'What the hell is she giggling about? Does she think I'm going to change my mind because of what's she's doing right now? I can't believe her. And why is Naruto not even bothered about this. Doesn't he even feel a little jealous that Sakura's handling me right now? Or maybe he doesn't. He looked like he was looking forward to it. What if he still likes Sakura? Maybe that is why he wanted to go first. Just look at him there. He's obviously waiting for Sakura and looking kind of impatient. But he's my boyfriend. He shouldn't be thinking about things like this. I'm going to have a long talk to him about this after this annoying girl finishes here.'

And now on the back of Naruto's mind, 'How long is Sasuke going to take? I can't wait until Sakura gives me a massage. Wait. But Sasuke's my boyfriend. I can't be thinking about stuff like this. Yeah, I do like Sakura but I'm with Sasuke now. If I enjoy this it will be like cheating on him. And he's right in front of me. But I'm not really gay. I can't help it if I still like Sakura even if just a little bit. But she was the one who offered and it would be rude if I didn't accept. But, what about Sasuke? Oh yeah, he doesn't like Sakura so no worries about that. But what if he thinks that I still like Sakura as I did before? I know he's not too pleased that Sakura came here and offered to heal us. He probably didn't have much of a choice. I need to talk with him later.'

"Hey are you almost done?" Sasuke asked Sakura.

"Just a few more minutes." Sakura responded.

"Well, make it fast. I want to sleep." Sasuke said in his own way of telling that he's getting annoyed.

"Hey, you could try to be more grateful here. I am helping you recuperate faster." Sakura said, slightly annoyed too that Sasuke didn't even appreciate her efforts.

"Alright. Just get on with it. I think Naruto's very eager for you." Sasuke said back.

And then after a few more minutes she was done. When she stood up and started her way towards Naruto, she was surprised that Sasuke said,

"Hey Sakura, uhm, thank you."

"My pleasure." said a smiling Sakura.

'Maybe I still have a chance with Sasuke.' she thought.

"Man, finally you're done. I thought I would have slept before you even finished. I'm really exhausted, you know." Naruto said with a sigh.

"Take of your shirt Naruto so I can channel my chakra efficiently." Sakura requested.

Without a moment's hesitation, Naruto was shirtless in two seconds.

"That was fast. You are really eager about this Naruto, ain't you?" said Sakura.

"I'm really tired, you know. I need to be replenished and since the chakra suppressing tag in still attached to me I can't use the Nine Tails' chakra to recover." replied Naruto.

"But I thought Uzumakis are known for their natural vitality and longevity. You shouldn't even need the Nine Tails chakra for that." Sakura commented.

"Yeah, yeah. Just heal me up. I'm pretty sore here." Naruto replied, getting really impatient.

Sakura started her medical jutsu and then Naruto started to relax. On the other side of the room, Sasuke just looked over at them, most probably thinking what Sakura's intentions were. To him it looked like Naruto's really enjoying Sakura's touches and it somehow made him feel a little jealous. He was thinking about the possibility that Naruto might still like Sakura. Naruto said that he liked and loved Sasuke, but he did not say that he didn't have feelings for Sakura anymore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Sakura finished in about ten minutes, which was five minutes shorter than when she did it on Sasuke. Naruto thought about complaining but disregarded it as another thought came up in his mind. The fact is, he hasn't really spoken to Sakura about his relationship with Sasuke. None of them has talked about it since the day Sakura caught them kissing in the woods. Only Sasuke and Sakura have talked but not Naruto. He decided to bring the subject up, although it was not really the best time. He got up the bed and asked Sakura.

"Hey, uhm, Sakura. Can we talk outside?"

"Ok." replied Sakura.

"Sasuke. We're just going to talk outside." said Naruto to a sleepy Sasuke.

"Just get back here in twenty minutes. I'm tired." replied Sasuke, the words almost incoherent.

And then both of them went out of the room. They walked around the Mizukage's tower and then they found a porch which no one occupied at the moment.

"So. What is it you want to talk about?" asked Sakura, although she knew what it was on Naruto's mind. She was expecting this, seeing that she and Naruto haven't spoken about it yet, and trying to speak with her outside the room and alone would only mean one thing.

"About me and Sasuke. What are your thoughts about it?" said the blond.

Now the fake cheerful face Sakura wore began to fade.

"I really don't know what to say right now. I mean it really shocked me. That happening was the last thing on my mind." she replied.

"Do you hate me, Sakura?" asked the blond straight forwardly.

"Maybe a little. But I know I can't blame you or Sasuke. Sasuke never really liked me in the first place, so I should not really feel bad about it that you're together. You're the one who always believed in him and did everything you can to bring him back. And you're the one who succeeded. Me, I haven't done anything. I even tried to kill him." said Sakura, tears now flowing down her cheeks. She couldn't help it. She was now admitting that it was her fault she and Sasuke didn't end up together. And earlier she was thinking she could still change Sasuke's feelings for her. But now she said it herself. All she could do is cry.

"I'm really sorry Sakura. But I really love Sasuke. I'm sorry that it ended up this way." Naruto replied.

"No. It's my fault. I never returned any feelings that you had for me back then, just as Sasuke did to me. If maybe I gave you a chance back then, then Sasuke would too. I guess bad karma's a bitch."

"You can't blame yourself for not returning my feelings for you back then. You love Sasuke. I can understand that."

"Ok. But, I think I want to go to sleep now."

"Ok. Thank you for telling me your thoughts Sakura. I really appreciate it."

"Thank you too, that you wanted to have this talk."

"Good night Sakura."

"Good night too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"So how did it go with Sakura?" Sasuke asked as Naruto went inside their room.

"I thought you wanted to sleep already." he said back.

"I can't sleep. I needed to talk with you too. So how did it go."

"We didn't really talk much. She said she was shocked about us being together and then she said it was her fault that you didn't return her feelings. I didn't really learn if she really is okay with us being together or if she's just pretending that she's okay."

"I don't really think she's okay with it. She couldn't have moved on that fast. It has only been a week and a half. We just have to give her time and maybe she'll get over it." said Sasuke.

"I hope you're right. She's our friend and I don't think I can watch her like that knowing that she's our teammate and she will probably be teamed with the two of us more often. It probably hurts her to see the two of us, but there's nothing we can do." said the blond.

Sasuke really did not want to know about the talk Naruto and Sakura had. He just wanted to start this conversation and now that it had, he went ahead and asked the question he wanted to ask Naruto more than a while ago.

"Uhm, Naruto. Do you still have feelings for Sakura?" he asked, with no tone in his voice. It was a straight forward question, something that sounds like he just wanted to know.

"She's my friend, our friend, so I have feelings for her. But it's not the same as back then. I already gave up on her a long time ago, when after so many rejections I finally realized she wouldn't have returned my feelings for her."

"I see."

"Why do you ask?"

"To tell you the truth I was thinking that maybe you still liked her because you were so eager for her to do her medical jutsu on you. And it was like you couldn't wait for her to finish with me."

"What? You really thought that?" asked the blond.

Sasuke nodded.

"Don't worry Sasuke. I'm already over Sakura. I was just excited that she offered to heal us. I mean the most she does to me is inflicting pain and injury rather than patching me up, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah I know what you mean. She's a beast. Even I got scared of her when she fought with the tailed beasts. Talk about a tailless tailed beast." Sasuke said jokingly.

"I hope that cleared things up for you."

"Yeah it did. So, do you want to sleep beside me tonight?"

"Of course. You needn't ask."

And with that Naruto snuggled beside Sasuke and went under the blanket. He gazed at Sasuke's eyes just as Sasuke gazed at his. Before finally going off to sleep they kissed each other on the lips and said their goodnights.

"Oyasuminasai, Sasuke."

"Oyasuminasai mo, Naruto."

Naruto rotated so that his back was facing Sasuke. Sasuke spooned him and wrapped his arms around the blond. And then both went into their slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

It was morning and Sasuke was the first one to wake up first. He looked at the window and noticed that the sun wasn't up yet, but it was not as dark as night. Then he remembered that he was in the Hidden Mist Village and that the sun can't really shine much in here due to the constant mist surrounding the village. He looked at the person sleeping right next to him. He couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of him. Naruto was there sleeping like an angel. His face looked so innocent that all Sasuke could do was gaze at him.

He didn't care if he woke Naruto up. He saw the clock and it read 7 AM, so they probably have to get out of bed soon. He extended his arms and then he started to caress Naruto's blond hair. He wished he was in the Hidden Leaf right now because the sun shining over Naruto's hair was breathtaking, but unfortunately he was still in the Mist Village. While he was busy with Naruto's blond hair, Naruto started to stir and then his eyelids opened. His mesmerizing blue eyes gazed at Sasuke's which the raven noticed.

"Ohayou." greeted Sasuke.

"Ohayou mo." the blond greeted back.

"Hey, Naruto. Can I be frank?" asked Sasuke.

"Go ahead."

"When can we have sex again?"

"You really were frank just now. Asking that after just waking up in the morning. Well I guess I can't blame you. I wanted to ask the same thing too." said a surprised Naruto.

"I had to ask it. We haven't done it in like nine days, ten if we won't do it today." said Sasuke.

"I know, but we are on a mission. I don't think I want us to get caught in the act, especially if it was Sakura, or worse that pervert Kakashi-sensei." replied the blond.

"So are you saying we do it once we get back in the Hidden Leaf?" the raven asked.

"More or less. We don't have a choice. We were both tired yesterday and it's already 7 AM now. Kakashi-sensei could come barging in anytime soon." Naruto reasoned.

"But it's another six days before we get back to the Hidden Leaf." complained Sasuke. "Can't we do it in the cabin of our ship back to the Land of Fire?"

"No."

"What about in the forest, like when we made out."

"No."

"Why?"

"We're not Inuzukas, temê."

Sasuke laughed at the comment.

"Inuzukas? You think they do it in the forest?" asked the laughing raven.

"They're part dog right. Who knows? But I was just thinking of something to lighten the mood."

"Sure worked."

"So can you wait until we get back from our mission?" asked Naruto.

"Okay." replied Sasuke.

Then to their surprise the door opened and there stood their sensei.

'Fuck. We both forgot to lock the door last night.' both shinobis thought.

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke. We are uhh…" Kakashi started but he was cut off by the sight of the two sleeping in the same bed and practically embracing each other.

"I think I came at a bad time, so I'll be leaving. Just go downstairs in thirty minutes for breakfast and then we escort the Fire Lord back to the Land of Fire." Kakashi said trying to look as not surprised as he really is. Then he closed the door and went down.

'To think I'd catch those two again. Too bad I didn't catch them doing 'it'. Now that would be much more interesting.' Kakashi giggled at his perverted thoughts.

Back to the room, the lovers just stayed there in shock. They were caught and they know they have been caught. Both their faces were as red as tomatoes as they stared at each other.

"Naruto, you're right. Let's just do it when we get back." said Sasuke.

"I second the motion." added Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

A/N: Finally I've finished this chapter. I've cut the training short in here cause I wanted to surprise you guys for the jutsus they've mastered while training and show it only in the Chuunin exams. Next chapter should be about preparing for the Chuunin Exams with Karin and of course their much awaited Icha-Icha. I just hope I can have the time to write it even with all the school work.


	7. Chapter 7: Relief and Training

Chapter 7

Relief and Training

After Kakashi has caught the two shinobis sleeping together and telling them that they are to going back to the Hidden Leaf, the two hurried out of bed, took a shower together and dressed within 30 minutes. They went down the Mizukage's tower and met with Kakashi and Sakura who were waiting for them.

"Ohayou Naruto, Sasuke." greeted Kakashi.

"Ohayou." the two greeted back, although not as much lively after being caught just a while ago.

"Now that we're here why don't we eat go to some fast food restaurant and have our breakfast. After that we will proceed with escorting Lord Entou back to the Land of Fire." said Kakashi.

"So long as it's ramen, I'm good to go." stated Naruto.

They found a fast food restaurant near the Mizukage's tower. Naruto of course ordered some ramen, Sasuke some rice balls, Sakura some dangos and Kakashi, he didn't order anything.

"Hey sensei, why don't you order up something?" asked Sakura.

"That's because I've already eaten. I needed to wake up early so I could talk with the Mizukage so I've already had my breakfast. I've talked with her a while ago, about the escort back to the Land of Fire and I've already informed her that the chakra suppression tags work perfectly. The Mizukage wishes Naruto and Sasuke good luck for the coming Chuunin exams. She also said that there will be about 500 participants taking the exams this year and their not ordinary genins. There are those who are also at Jounin level but waited before taking the Chuunin exams, much like you two. That's why you have to train hard and get used to not being able to use your other special abilities." narrated Kakashi.

'He probably just doesn't want to order up something because he doesn't want us to see what's behind that mask, just like last time.' all three of them thought.

"The more the merrier. I'll beat those guys into a pulp with my new jutsu. I'm so excited. I'm finally able to move closer to being Hokage. Aren't you excited Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"Normally an event like this wouldn't excite me that much since rank doesn't matter to me, only strength, but I really look forward seeing you as my opponent in the final match of the Chuunin exams." replied the raven.

"Hahh. You think you can beat me? Don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're my…"

'boyfriend' Naruto almost said.

"…teammate. I going to beat you and we can finally settle which of the two of us is stronger." finished the blond.

"I'm sure you two will be last two in the finals. I've already seen what you can do just yesterday. By the way, why are two sleeping on the same bed and holding each other a while ago?" asked their curious but not so ignorant sensei.

Both were stopped in their tracks. Naruto almost spilled his ramen soup and Sasuke almost choked on his rice ball. Sakura on the other hand wasn't so surprised since she knew this was coming. The two shinobis faces both have blushes on them, obviously from embarrassment.

"Uhmm we a… we're just…" both of them stuttered, unable to find an explanation to satisfy Kakashi.

"Don't bother. I already know what's going on between the two of you. In fact I saw you making out in the forest." Kakashi said, making both of them flustered.

"So… uh… you saw that? So, what do you think of it." Naruto said. There was no point in trying to change the subject. Here was their sensei and his opinion of them being together is very important. If the two of them are planning to tell their friends, they should start knowing what their sensei thinks of it.

"I don't have anything against you two, you know being in a homosexual relationship. Just try not to get your feelings in the way of your mission. This is one of the shinobi codes." Kakashi responded.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei, for accepting us." Naruto started but wondered off and started to realize something. "Wait a minute. If you said you saw us making out in the forest, then that means… YOU SPIED ON US!" he shouted startling the other customers. "How could you call yourself our sensei when you can't even give us some private time?"

"Pipe down Naruto. I didn't spy on you. I only went out to check on the perimeter of the camp." Kakashi reasoned.

"But we said we will be doing the patrol work." Naruto grumbled.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is you two are busted by me and that I don't hold anything against it." Kakashi stated.

"So, why did you confront the two of us about this during this time when Sakura here can hear all of it?" asked Sasuke, finally joining in the conversation.

"Actually, after I saw you guys on bed I confronted Sakura about this, asking her if she knows anything about what's up with the two of you. I told her I've already seen something. And then she spilled to me what happened. I've told her that I saw you making out in the forest near the camp." Kakashi explained.

"It's a good thing Sakura already knew before you. Otherwise it would have been a different story." remarked Sasuke.

"Don't worry guys. I've already moved on about it. I've realized it last night. You two were made for each other and I'm going to support you all the way." said Sakura, now with a smile that is not faked.

"Thank you Sakura." said Naruto.

"No problem." Sakura said back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

When they have finished their breakfast they went back to the Mizukage's tower and packed their things. They met with Lord Entou who was also prepared for the journey back to the Land of Fire. Without wasting anytime all of them started they way to the harbor of the Hidden Mist Village. They rode a ship back to the Land of Fire and after reaching the port they continued onto the Fire Lord's castle. All of it lasted for six days and when they arrived at the castle and made sure the Fire Lord is in no need of them, they excused themselves and started their way back to the Hidden Leaf Village. It was already near sunset when they reached the castle so it would have been nightfall by the time they reach the village. Because of this, the ever unpredictable Kakashi suggested a solution.

"It's getting late so how about skipping the 50 km distance to the Leaf Village and get there in an instant?" Kakashi offered.

"Now that would be nice." said Naruto. "But how are we supposed to do it?"

"When I learned your father's jutsu I also talked to Genma. He is one of the Hokage's guards and also knows the Flying Thunder God Jutsu and I had him teach me how to teleport multiple people. I told him it was for your training Naruto. So, since the Hokage has already been marked with the formula, Sakura, Sasuke, move between me and Naruto." Kakashi ordered.

The two went in between Kakashi and Naruto while Kakashi grabbed both of Naruto's arm making a circle.

"Now Naruto, just think of the Hokage and us teleporting there. We should be able to do it since it's the two of us. Ready, now."

And in an instant they were at the Hokage's office practically scaring Tsunade, making her throw her cup of sake out the window.

"Good heavens! What are you guys thinking popping out of nowhere? You could have given me a heart attack" shouted Tsunade.

"We're sorry Lady Hokage. We've just tried out the Flying Thunder God jutsu that I've taught Naruto." explained Kakashi.

"Ok. But don't do that next time." Tsunade requested. "So how did the mission go?"

"It went well. There were no resistance and the Mizukage made me try out the chakra tags that Sasuke and Naruto will be using in the exams and they worked perfectly." Kakashi told her.

"Ok then. So, Naruto, does Kurama complain about the chakra tag they put on you." she inquired.

"Oh, about that. Well, I haven't really talked to him about it. I guess he won't mind. It doesn't restrain him or anything, only me using his chakra. I'll talk to him about it later." Naruto replied.

"If you have any trouble just report it to me. I can always ask the Mizukage to not make you use those chakra tags, but you're still not allowed to use his chakra during the exams as it will disqualify you, got it?" asked Tsunade.

"Wakatte ba yo. Got it." replied Naruto.

"If there's nothing else, all of you are dismissed." Tsunade said and they all left the tower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Team Kakashi made their way out of the tower. Sakura told them she will be heading straight home and Kakashi said he'll be going to meet with Guy. Therefore Sasuke and Naruto were left alone, just as they wanted. They headed straight for Naruto's apartment to do something they have wanted to do for such a long time. Yes, it has been a long time. 16 days to be exact and none of the two of them even knew how they managed to pull that off. The restraint they have gone through was very tough, especially for Sasuke, but now they will be able to do it and get rid of all the frustration they have.

They reached Naruto's apartment within five minutes and Naruto held out his keys. He was literally shaking from the excitement that he even dropped it which only made the waiting longer. But then at last he opened the damn door and both of them headed straight for the bed. Sasuke pinned down Naruto on the bed, not wasting any time and while kissing the blond roughly and passionately, he quickly removed the blond's clothing and threw them off to who knows where. Naruto did the same as he indulged himself on Sasuke's tongue, not breaking the contact of their mouths while they get naked. When all the articles of clothing have gone they looked and saw that their erections were as hard as rocks. They frotted their erections against each other's sending the sensations up their spine and making their members leak precum.

"Naruto, I really need to get in you now." gasped Sasuke. He was really desperate that he can't even control himself.

"Are you sure you don't want to play a little bit." Naruto suggested, though from the look on Sasuke's face, he already knew the answer.

"It's, it's been ah… too long… I need it now." exhaled Sasuke.

"Alright, but I don't have any lube here." reasoned the blond.

Sasuke put out his right hand pointing three fingers and placed them near Naruto's mouth. Naruto instantly got the idea and sucked on them, swirling every nook and cranny of Sasuke's fingers, making sure to wet them with his saliva.

"Go ahead Sasuke. Put them in. Actually, I can't wait any longer. Maybe we can have fun later this week."

Sasuke nodded and then gently placed one finger inside Naruto's entrance (technically it's an exit) making the blond squirm in the bed. Sasuke was very impatient and hurriedly place the second finger and scissored them, widening Naruto's hole. The third finger was added making Naruto moan in a mixture of pain and pleasure. When Sasuke thought it was stretched enough, or maybe it still wasn't but his impatience is really something that clouded his judgment. He placed the tip of his member on the entrance and gave a look on Naruto. The blond nodded and Sasuke took the signal. He pushed in his member to the once again virgin hole of Naruto. It was only the second time he was going to fuck Naruto in the ass and it has been 16 days, so definitely Naruto was tight as virgin.

Sasuke started to thrust, already at a fast rhythm. Naruto although there was pain, has to admit that he enjoyed it. He never thought that rough sex could be amazing and every time Sasuke hits his prostate with so much force, he felt like he was in heaven.

"Oh, Kami. Sasuke that's it. Go harder and faster. Hayaku!" the blond gasped, almost out of breath at the rate they were doing it. It was almost impossible to go faster without tearing their skin off and giving both Sasuke's member and Naruto's anal canal an abrasion. Sasuke although wanted to go faster, still knew that if he did, he would end up breaking Naruto and worse, make him bleed which was not a good idea if he has to bring him to the hospital and be busted about what they were doing.

Because of the rate they were going, it was not long before the both of them started to feel the spasms on the base of their members. Sasuke got even faster and Naruto involuntarily rocked his hips too. And with a loud moaning of each other's name, both of them came, Sasuke filling Naruto's insides with his hot and sticky white fluid and Naruto shooting his on both their abdomens. Exhausted from their activity Sasuke collapsed on Naruto's side, not even having the power to pull out his member from Naruto's hole. It took all Naruto had to push against the bed and pulling himself out of Sasuke's member.

"I love you." they said to each other before falling into the realm of slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Morning came and the sun shone on the open windows forcing the two lovers to wake up. Naruto was the first to wake up and after letting out a yawn, Sasuke started to move to and also woke up.

"Good morning, love." greeted Naruto.

"Good morning too." Sasuke greeted back and then also let out a yawn. "How do you feel?"

"Well my back sides pretty sore but other than that I'm fine. I really had fun last night, even without playing first."

"So you like it rough, eh?"

"Yeah, definitely."

They shared a heart-warming kiss before getting out of bed. They took a shower together and then dressed in fresh clothing. Before they left for the escort mission, Sasuke already left some of his clothes there, which Naruto also did on Sasuke's place, so that wasn't a problem. Then Naruto as always suggested they go to Ichiraku's for breakfast which the raven agreed to, although not a hundred percent. He still couldn't grasp the fact that Naruto could live off by just eating ramen.

"So, what should we do today?" Naruto asked as he snapped of the chopsticks apart.

"We should as well start training. We go stop by Karin's after breakfast and ask her to join so that we can coordinate our attacks and defense properly." replied Sasuke.

"You know I really want to meet Karin again…" the blond slurped his noodles before continuing. "… I mean I don't know much about her ninja skills and she's one of the few members of my clan. The only one alive that I know of is Lady Tsunade." said the blond.

"Lady Tsunade is an Uzumaki?" asked the surprised raven.

"You know that she's the First Hokage's granddaughter, right? The First Hokage's wife is Lady Mito Uzumaki, the first Jinchuuriki of Kurama. She even told me that it's one of the reason why she can heal herself so quickly, since both the First Hokage's genes and the Uzumaki Clan's vitality and longevity are passed down to her." explained Naruto.

"So that's why the old lady is so strong. But still, I bet she hasn't even got laid." joked Sasuke.

"Hahaha. That's a good one." laughed Naruto.

"You know, Karin has been studying medical ninjutsu under Lady Tsunade." informed the raven.

"She is? I didn't know that. I guess I just haven't seen her train. We are not that close friends you know."

"Naruto, listen to me. I know that Karin likes me, but she just doesn't admit it to me directly. So I hope that if ever she jumps me and you saw it, I don't want you to get any wrong ideas. I'm not interested in her as much as I'm not interested in Sakura or Ino." explained Sasuke.

"You know what Sasuke, I think you really are gay. I mean a hundred percent. Those three girls are attractive, if I say so myself, and that can't even make you turn your head."

"What? No way. I just don't like those overly obsessive kinds of girls. And besides, why are we even talking about this. We're boyfriends and we're talking about how girls are attractive."

"Sheesh. Keep your voice down. We're still at the ramen shop and Teuchi-o'san might hear us." he whispered to Sasuke.

"You're the one who started it." complained Sasuke.

"I never thought you could be this fun person Sasuke. You were always a snob serious emo before, you know that."

"People can always change."

"You're right."

After they ate their bowl of ramen, or bowls of ramen for Naruto, they headed toward the third member of their squad, Karin of the Uzumaki Clan. They arrived at Karin's doorstep and knocked. After only about 3 seconds the door opened.

"Oh, it's you Sasuke. That mission took you guys forever." sighed Karin.

"That was fast. I've knocked just seonds ago and you've already opened the door." said a surprised Naruto.

"It's her ability Naruto. She can sense anyone's chakra from far away. For me it's even more powerful than the Byakugan, so that's really why I chose her to be our teammate." explained the raven.

"Man, that's cool." said Naruto.

"So what are you guys doing here? Finally decided it's time to train?" asked the redhead.

"Actually we are. We just came back home and since we only have one week left to train before we depart to the Hidden Mist, it's best we start now." replied Sasuke.

"Alright then. I'm just going to get ready. Why don't you guys sit down on the living room first while you wait?"

"Sure. But make it quick. I have plans for this afternoon and time is of the essence."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

And so they trained. Naruto and Karin have never teamed up before on a mission so first they explained Karin's Eye of the Kagura ability first. Then they had Karin practice her ability by making her find who the real Naruto was among the hundreds of Shadow Clones he produced. Unlike the Byakugan which couldn't decipher which is which, Karin didn't have much of a difficult time figuring out who the real one was. She knocked down all of the Naruto clones with her amazing medical ninja style taijutsu which she just learned.

"Karin, you're amazing. I think you're even better than Sakura." praised Naruto. He never have seen someone so accurate with their taijutsu except maybe for a Hyuuga but Karin looks like even better. It was like she could face all the clones without even needing to look.

"Thanks Naruto. But I'm think I'm going to rest for…" she collapsed before she even finished her sentence. Her Mind's Eye ability let her see chakra from all directions but it really took a lot out of her.

"What just happened?" asked a puzzled Naruto.

"She's just tired. I think she overused that ability of hers." said Sasuke. "But when she wakes up she will have to deal with something harder than that. So Naruto,…" turning towards the blond. "…ready to spar?"

"You don't even have to ask." smirked Naruto.

And so they fought, first with normal taijutsu but Sasuke wanted to make things more interesting so he asked Naruto if he could use his new Flying Thunder God jutsu while they spar. At first Naruto didn't want to use this jutsu in front of Sasuke thinking that it may give Sasuke an advantage once they fight in the finals of the Chuunin exams, but since he was still not used to the jutsu, he agreed.

"Try to keep up with me, Sasuke!" he taunted.

"We'll see who's keeping up with whom." Sasuke challenged back.

Naruto, with all his bragging, didn't really live up to Sasuke's expectation. Even though Naruto could teleport to from one place to another instantaneously, Sasuke still managed to track his movements with his Sharingan. The raven simply just stayed away from the places he saw was marked by the jutsu formula, which was easy since it glowed with chakra thanks to the Sharingan, and did his best not to be hit by Naruto, or at least be in contact with his hand for the time required to place the formula. To tell the truth, Sasuke was still taking it easy with the blond shinobi.

"Hey temê. Are you just going to avoid my attacks or are you going to fight back?" shouted the slightly pissed Naruto. He didn't like that Sasuke was underestimating him that the raven didn't even try to attack.

"You asked for it." replied Sasuke, and in a flash Naruto was sent flying of a tree, his back slamming and breaking the tree in half. Though Naruto wasn't injured that much, he still was so shocked that Sasuke was that fast.

"Sasuke how the hell did you do that?" asked the shocked shinobi.

"What you don't remember? Have you forgotten my fight with Gaara in the last Chuunin exam we partook?" said Sasuke, hoping it will ring a bell to Naruto.

"But I didn't watch your fight with Gaara." replied Naruto.

"What, you haven't seen that? Well, it's just the same as Rock Lee's. It was the training Kakashi gave to me so that I can use the Chidori." explained the raven. "But that's still slow compared to my real speed once I use my secret jutsu."

"You mean you can still go faster than that? Damn, and I thought I could best you with my new jutsu, but seems I was wrong."

"You just have to master that new jutsu of yours. You've only used a few times and still finding the ways to use it. That's why we are here training."

"Yeah, right. Just don't go easy on me. I won't learn if I'm not pushed to my limit."

"Enough with the chit-chat, let's fight."

After two hours of training, both of the two were exhausted. It was clear that Naruto was the one who couldn't keep up with Sasuke. But they still have 6 days to train and if they keep it up he might just find a solution for that. Karin finally woke up but was surprised to see that it was his two teammates who were now sleeping under a tree. It wouldn't have really surprised her that much to see them sleeping but Naruto and Sasuke were actually sleeping next to each other, although not cuddling or embracing, just beside one another.

'I guess they must have been exhausted, as proven by the look of this place.' Karin thought. The training ground was a mess. Trees were cut in half, others uprooted, and the ground shattered. 'I better just leave them a note. I want to go home. I'm as tired as a horse that crossed a desert.' Karin did leave a note saying why she left and wished a "Ganbatte!" to them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

It was already past noon when the two shinobi woke up from their deep slumber. Their stomachs growled so they went back to the village to find something to eat. Naruto suggested ramen again but this time Sasuke turned down the idea and they went for barbeque at Yakiniku-Q. They ate a lot, probably about half of what Chouji would it which was a lot. After they finished, Sasuke asked Naruto something.

"Hey, Naruto. Would you want to come with me to this place I'm supposed to go?"

"Sure Sasuke."

Sasuke didn't tell Naruto where they were going but the blond didn't ask. There was a different expression on Sasuke's face that looked somehow kind of sad. He figured it would be better just to go with him without asking what they were going to do.

Naruto noticed that they were returning to the Third Training Ground which they used earlier and was confused. If Sasuke just wanted to train again he would have asked something like 'Ready for another round of training?' but he said 'Would you want to come with me to this place I'm supposed to go?' They reached their destination and it was the Hidden Leaf's Memorial Stone. Naruto immediately knew the reason Sasuke wanted to go here. Itachi.

Sasuke stood there in front of the memorial. He didn't move nor did he say anything out loud. He just looked at the name of his brother placed in the Memorial Stone. Before he never even thought that the name of his brother will be written in the Memorial Stone, but after the war, Lady Tsunade approached Sasuke to ask for forgiveness about what the Hidden Leaf had made Itachi do. Though Sasuke thought he could never forgive them before, he accepted the apology, knowing that what his brother did is something only a true shinobi could have done and that he should be remembered and looked up to.

Tears streamed down from Sasuke's eyes. He reminisced on what he and his brother shared when they were young and how much his brother loved him. He was sad that he was the one who killed him, and angry at himself for not knowing the truth behind the clan's massacre. But after learning the truth, meeting with his reanimated brother, and with the reanimated Hokages during the war, all he could feel was great pride for his brother Itachi Uchiha. When he was done paying respect to his brother, he turned back to face Naruto.

"I was supposed to come here one week ago, but we had a mission so I couldn't." he told the blond. "It was actually my brother's birthday last June 9, so since I couldn't make it last week, I went today."

Naruto didn't really know what to say. He also hated Itachi before for making Sasuke search for power so that he can fight him, and in turn made him defect from the Hidden Leaf but he now also understood Itachi. All he could also feel was pride for him even though Itachi tried to capture him before.

"Your brother was a great man. He's one of the shinobis I idolize the most." said Naruto.

"Thank you." replied Sasuke.

It was now sunset and the two headed home. They were tired and needed rest so that they can train again tomorrow.

And so the whole week passed and the three of them, Sasuke, Naruto and Karin trained their hardest. The time to depart for the Chuunin exams in the Hidden Mist Village has arrived and the three were now a real team.

Team Taka.


	8. Chapter 8: The Start of the Chuunin Exam

Chapter 8

The Start of the Chuunin Exams

Six days passed since their departure from the Hidden Leaf and the day of the Chuunin Exams has come. Team Taka just arrived in time to the site of the first exam which was held in a very, very large room inside the Mizukage's tower's wing extension. And what lay before their eyes shocked them and made their jaw drop. There were about 500 examinees coming from all the Hidden Villages around the whole world. Ever since the war ended, all the Lands have allied with each other, ending all conflicts between them. Even the other lands other than the Five Great Nations joined in the alliance. They wouldn't have a choice would they? The Five Great Nations have joined forces and if they don't side with that they're finished if there ever was conflict. And another thing was, this was the first Chuunin Exams held ever since the war, so overflowing genins accumulated.

When they entered the room the overly noisy crowd fell silent at the sight of them. Neither one dare speak as they registered who these shinobis were, at least two of them. And after that short moment of silence, everyone in the crowd was talking about them. You could hear from everywhere their names, and arguments as to why they were here.

"That's Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha right?" said a Grass ninja from one side of the room.

"What are they doing here? Someone as strong as them shouldn't be here. Could they be examiners?" asked a Waterfall shinobi to her teammate.

"They're the saviours of the world, and heroes of the Hidden Leaf. If they're here then there's only one possible explanation. They're taking the exams. I've heard from one of the Jounins that they are still genins and that most probably the reason they're here. Good for us we're from the Hidden Leaf too or otherwise we're dead meat if we face them." said a nervously looking Leaf genin.

All conversations like these can be heard by team Taka and it made them kind of feel a little proud that almost everyone of the other examinees knows who they were. And another thing that also surprised them was unlike the last Chuunin Exams they took, the age range here was about 15-20 years old, the same as them, not 12 year olds who just graduated from the academy. Only a few were from the 12-14 age range, which probably were the best of their batches. And of course there are still those above 20 years of age who took the exams. The different Hidden Villages actually agreed not to send those who are not really ready since there are a lot who haven't taken the exams and sending all genins will overpopulate the exams.

'Now this is going to be more fun than I thought. Ever since learning about the exams I always thought I would be fighting kids but they're the same age as me, and probably strong.' Naruto said to himself, holding back his giggles from the excitement that has risen up from him.

"Everyone, may I have your attention please!?" shouted a man standing in front of the room. "My name is Ao, and I will be your first examiner. Now to get to the point, this exam will be a written test. You will be required to answer and get at least half of the answers to the test correct in order to pass. There are a total of ten questions. Cheating will not be tolerated. We have assigned watcher on all sides of the rooms. We are warning you. These are no ordinary ninjas. Half of them are sensory type and others have really good eyes. Get caught cheating and you and your team fails. Understood?"

"Yes." responded the crowd in unison.

"Good. Now before you start, I would want you to find your seats which will be determined by the order of your registration. Written on the board behind me is the arrangement of the numbers of seats. Find it and seat there. This is to ensure that you will not be seated near your teammates." announced the eye-patched examiner.

Before going to their individual seat Sasuke gave Naruto some advice.

"Don't screw this up Naruto. You didn't answer any of the questions last time, and I believe that there are no tenth questions here that will be determining who passes or who fails. Make sure you answer at least half of them correct."

"Don't underestimate me Sasuke. I've changed a lot you know. Cheating will not be a problem." he replied confidently.

They've went to their seats and not long after, the exam started. Naruto was placed In the 4th row. Some students started answering the exams which Naruto thought to be the Chuunins pretending to be examinees but secretly giving out the correct answers. Since Naruto already had an idea that the first exam will turn out this way, he has already prepared in advanced 10 Shadow Clones that will be doing the data gathering for him. All of them were in transformation so that if ever they were found out no one will know who made the clones. 5 were placed on the ventilation system of the room, where they could peek at the answers for Naruto. Once they have gathered the information they need, at least one of them would undo the jutsu at some time, and then pouring the gathered intel to the original Naruto's mind. One clone was transformed as a watchman who looked for answers without even raising suspicion. The other four actually transformed into small bugs that roamed around the room, buzzing off as they looked for the correct answers.

Sasuke on the other hand was placed near the back of the room which was perfect because he needed to be on the back in order to copy the answers using his Sharingan. With his Sharingan, he had a clue who the transformed examiners were and copied of from them, watching every fine movements of their fingers as they write the answers. With his Sharingan he deduced the movements and transformed them into the answers he needed.

Karin was seated in the middle of the room. In order to pass this test, she had to use her new ability which not even Naruto and Sasuke knew about. It had something to do with her Eye of the Kagura, whose power she further developed. And with the new ability she answered all the questions with ease.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

After one hour the bell sounded and the test ended. Of the 166 teams who took the test 40 teams were sent out because they were caught cheating. Those that remained were all told to wait in the room while the test sheets were checked. After about 30 minutes, Ao came in to announce the names of the teams who passed. Of course Naruto's team was called but there were 8 teams who didn't pass the test. So all in all 48 teams, comprising of 3 members each, which totaled 144 genins failed the first test. 118 teams will continue to the second exam.

"As you may have noticed, the purpose of this exam is to test your abilities in gathering information covertly. Those of you who aren't able to do that and were caught, obviously doesn't have what it takes to become a Chuunin." Ao announced. "As for the others who failed, they either do not have the ability to gather information, or what they've gathered was false. You see, we've secretly have some watchmen transform into examinees to give out the answers, but unfortunately not all of them were giving the correct answers. It's either you're lucky you copied the correct one or you've noticed not all answer they were writing down are the correct ones. For those of you who noticed, I congratulate you more. Shinobis just don't gather information, they need to know if what their getting is the correct one also. Tomorrow we will be starting the second exam so meet in front of the tower by 6 AM. I wish you the best of luck. You are dismissed."

The genins started to leave the room and Team Taka met in the back. Each of them wanted to know what techniques they used in order to steal the answers to the test and so Naruto asked first.

"So guys, how did you copy your answers?"

"I just used my Sharingan to decipher the movements of the hands of the guys seated in front of me and that's how I got my answers." replied Sasuke.

"Oh. You can do that? So that's probably how you did it the last time. How about you Karin?" he turned to the redhead.

"Well, it has something to do with my Mind's Eye which I'm not going to tell you right now. I hope that can satisfy you for now." answered Karin.

"I don't really understand this Mind's Eye of yours yet so fill me up on that later. For me, I used my Shadow Clones which I've prepared in advanced. Some of them are transformed into examiners and others are hiding in the ventilation system." the blond explained proudly.

"Yeah, yeah, we all can guess about that. So why don't we head outside and look around the village to see if we can find something useful for the exam tomorrow." Sasuke suggested.

"Why are you such a jerk Sasuke? I was listening to you guys explain your techniques and you don't even want to listen to mine. And here I thought you're my…" Naruto grumbled but was interrupted by Sasuke before he could say something Sasuke doesn't want out yet.

"Ok. Ok. I'm sorry, alright. I'm just kind of excited on fighting these other examinees that I want to find something we can use for tomorrow. It's because I thought we will be fighting kids but when I activated my Sharingan I sensed that there are a lot of strong shinobis here. Since we can't use our very special abilities, I thought it is best we still prepare for the worst." the raven explained.

"Ok. So where do you suggest we head first?"

"I propose we go to the weapons shop we passed by earlier. We should resupply if we want to pass these exams without endangering our lives." said Sasuke.

"Don't tell your scared Sasuke. Do you really think there's a chance we'll die in the exams?" teased Naruto.

"You're still an idiot, loser. What I'm saying is that we should never take things lightly. We should never underestimate our opponents. Genin, Chuunin or Jounin, they're just ranks. You may have to be strong to be a Jounin, but you don't need to be a Jounin to be strong."

"I get you oh wise one. Now what are we waiting for? We're wasting time. Ikutte ba yo!"

Team Taka made it to the weapon shop Sasuke mentioned. Before their eyes laid hundreds of different ninja tools. Kunais, swords, paper bombs, scrolls, smoke bombs, shurikens and all sorts of gears that a ninja could possibly use. Naruto all of a sudden got excited as he ran to inspect the tools leaving Sasuke and Karin at the door.

"Oh man, there's so many of them I can't possibly choose what to buy. Hey Sasuke, are you treating me on this one?" asked the blond.

"What? Who said I'm paying?"

"You're the one who insisted we buy that's why you're going to have to pay for it." Naruto stuck his tongue out to Sasuke like a child. This just made Sasuke irritated with his blond boyfriend, who was right now acting very much like a girl on a shopping mall.

"What? You're not my girlfriend. Why do I have to pay for what you buy?" asked the annoyed Sasuke again.

"But I'm your… bestfriend." Naruto almost slipped. The two of them agreed to tell the others of their secret relationship only after the Chuunin exams and since Karin was here they both have to be very careful on how they choose their words or their actions. They have to force themselves to act like the same old Naruto and Sasuke.

"Fine…" Sasuke sighed. "But if you wouldn't mind I suggest that you find a sword that is compatible with your wind chakra nature. I've seen that many of the other examinees have bladed weapons and if you're to fight them, then a sword is the best thing to buy."

"I may know how to infuse my wind nature chakra to a blade but I don't know how to wield a sword." the blond explained. It was one of the trainings he practiced along with Sora which Asuma taught them.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that. Then how about a tantou, just like the one Sai uses? It's not a long sword so you would be able to wield it much like a kunai and it's not as short as a kunai so blocking attacks from a normal length sword will be easier. Also the cutting ability of the sword will increase if you enhance it with you wind chakra. If you fought with a ninja who uses a lightning enhanced blade then it's his blade that will be cut since wind will prevent lightning conduction and is naturally stronger against it."

"You really are a genius Sasuke, I'll have to admit. I guess I'll go look for a tantou specially made for Wind Style users." Naruto agreed.

Naruto went straight o the owner of the shop to ask if he had any tantou for Wind Style users and luckily he had. He confidently showed it to Naruto, saying that it was made in the Village of Artisans in the Land of Rivers and of the highest quality. He also told that since there are very few wind chakra nature shinobis in the Mist Village, no one has even asked for it before.

He then handed the tantou to Naruto which the blond inspected. Naruto unsheathed the blade and saw that it was about 12 inches long, double-edged and with an unusual black color. And to quench Naruto's excitability upon using a blade other than a kunai, he channeled his chakra through the blade and to his surprise, his chakra looked more amplified on the tantou than it did with a kunai. He tested it on a piece of iron pipe which the owner of the shop told him he could try cutting with the tantou. He swung with little force but the blade cut through it as if it was air.

"Man this sword is awesome. I don't even have to put much effort into chakra transformation. It's like just channeling my chakra through it and the blade does the transformation for me." said the much amazed Naruto. "How do you even have this? It doesn't seem like an ordinary sword to me." questioned the blond to the owner.

"You see, I'm not just a weapons shop owner but more of a weapons collector. When I had a visit to the Village of Artisans, this blade caught my eye. Its design captivated me and its unique black shade was far more interesting. Apparently the metal used to forge this blade was taken from a meteorite that fell near the village. Only about 2 other blades like that were forged." explained the weapons shop owner.

"Then if it's your collection then why are you willing to sell it to me? Aren't you going to miss it?"

"It's been with me for over ten years now and I've had my share of admiring it. I wouldn't want such a fine weapon sitting here in my store waiting to rust. But over the ten years, it really never did rust or became dull. It just shows how much special this tantou really is."

"I really would love to have this sword as my own signature weapon." stated the blond. "So, how much for it?"

"This tantou is really expensive and precious to me but I really wanted someone worthy to have this. Naruto Uzumaki, Saviour of the World, I never even thought that you would step on the doors of a simple weapon collector like me. It has been an honour to be the one to present you your personal weapon. although as much as I would want to give it for free, I am in a tight situation so maybe a 25% discount will be good enough for you so it will cost 750,000 ryou."

'750,000 ryou?! I knew it would be expensive, with all the high praising of the blade.' Naruto inwardly shouted. 'But I've already fallen in love with this blade and I might never have the chance to buy it again. But I don't have that kind of money. With all the missions I've done I was only able to save up to about 300,000 ryou and I didn't even bring that amount of money here. What do I do?'

"Hey Naruto, are you done choosing your weapon?" asked Sasuke who was now walking towards them.

"Yeah I've chosen one and it's great. Only problem is I don't have the money to buy it."

"How much is it?"

"750,000 ryou."

'What the hell. That's too expensive. I'm sure Naruto doesn't have that kind of money since he spends them on tons of ramen. Maybe I'll help my Naru-chan in his predicament.' decided Sasuke.

"Ok. I'll lend you money." he said to the blond making Naruto's face light up.

"Really, you would do that. I love you Sasuke." shouted the blond as he run towards the raven and embraced him in a very tight hug. "I really love you Sasuke." he whispered to the raven's ears. It was really a normal reaction to tell someone you love them and hug them if they did something that saves your ass so it didn't really seem weird that Naruto did that in front of Karin and the weapon shop owner, even if they were both guys.

"I love you too, Naruto but let's try not to do this in to other people. It's really hard to pretend to be my snobby old self. Karin will suspect about us." the raven whispered to the blond.

"Oh yeah, right." The blond backed off from Sasuke casually. The Uchiha pulled out a scroll and opened it summoning a briefcase containing the money needed to pay for the tantou.

"Here you are my good old sir. 750,000 ryou as payment for the tantou." Sasuke handed the needed money to the weapon owner and then returned the briefcase to the scroll.

"Thanks a lot Sasuke. I'm really going to make it up to you for this." promised Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 


	9. Chapter 9: The Misty Swamp of Death

Chapter 9

The Misty Swamp of Death

"Attention everyone!" shouted Ao, the overall examiner for the Chuunin exams. "The second part of the exam will be held in a special training ground here in the Hidden Mist. The location is the 'Misty Swamp of Death' as we call it."

Whisperings were heard among the genins who were there. Talks of being scared and being excited were mumbled.

"Just like the Forest of Death. This will be exciting." shouted Naruto.

"Hn. Can't they think of other types of exams other than survival? This is boring." grumbled Sasuke.

"What do you mean? It's not like survival and stealing information is one of the basics of being a shinobi. I bet it will be scroll stealing again and this time it will be more fun now that we're more stronger as well as the other examinees."

"I mean to say this is boring because it's too easy." bragged the raven.

"You're too cocky, Sasuke. Let's just take the exam and decide whether it's boring or not after we pass it, alright."

"Hn." muttered Sasuke.

"The goal of this part of the exams is to determine your over-all shinobi skill. If you are truly worthy of becoming Chuunins, this phase is something that you need to pass. The exams after this phase judges your fighting abilities but this phase is more than fighting. It is a simulation of a high-ranked mission which only true Chuunins will be able to complete." explained Ao.

"The objectives of the second exam are simple. First, you have to gain 3 scrolls. One is given to you before the exam starts. The two others, you will have to steal from the other teams. Second, all your team members must survive. If one dies or is seriously injured, all of you will fail. Remember that teamwork is essential for a shinobi, which means an injured teammate implies lack of teamwork, because the other members were not able to protect their fellow member. Third, the mission must be completed within a week and within that week you have to go into the center of the swamp where a training temple is located. You may only go there when you've secured the three scrolls. Remember that these scrolls may not be opened until you arrive at the training temple. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" the genins shouted in unison.

"Now we would want you to sign these consent forms and then after that your team will get their scrolls from the reception desk inside the Mizukage's tower. When you've done that, a Mist Ninja will be accompanying you to your starting positions at the swamp. Everyone, do your best and make your villages proud!" commanded Ao.

…..

Team Taka went inside the tower to sign the consent forms and get their scrolls. Unlike last time, the scrolls were just handed to them in the open. They asked why they gave it where other teams can see but they explained that any scroll from the other teams will do.

"It looks like the test is mainly for survival, fighting and stealing skills. It doesn't test information gathering. We don't even have to find out if the opponent has the scroll we need. We just have to get it from them unlike the last time where there are Heaven and Earth scrolls." said Sasuke.

"Yeah but unlike last time, we need to get two scrolls which mean it will be harder too." Naruto commented.

"Not to mention the test will be held in a swamp which means there are more diverse terrain than the Forest of Death in the Hidden Leaf. And also the everlasting mist." added Karin, much to the two's surprise. Karin really didn't talk that much.

"Come on. Let's stop the talk and look for someone already to escort us to the Misty Swamp of Death. I just want to get this over with." Sasuke lazily said. The exam didn't really excite him that much. The objectives were almost the same and the location was very similar.

"Couldn't you be more excited about this Sasuke? Our last mission, that was boring, but at last we get to see some action." said the slightly pissed blond. Pissed at Sasuke for ruining his excitement.

They did find someone to accompany them and so they headed for the starting point. When they reached it they were astounded or more like creeped out, at least Naruto and Karin. The swamp was similar to the Forest of Death alright, but they were tons different. Instead of normal trees, the trees there were submerged in water. Almost all the ground was submerged in water. It was a swamp after all. And not only that, the mist was as thick as if you were in top of the mountains. Surely they realize why this was called the Misty Swamp of Death.

"Uhmm, (gulp) Sasuke? Do you think we should really get in there? It's so creepy and misty and wet. Who knows what creatures are under the water there?" Karin practically shivered and she held Sasuke's arms.

"Are you really scared or are you just making an excuse to hold me, Karin?" Sasuke easily saw through Karin's advancements and quickly shrugged it off.

"Can't I be scared? I'm a girl you know." hissed Karin.

"And quite an annoying one." remarked the raven.

"Sasuke you're such a jerk. With that attitude you'll probably die without even having a girlfriend." Karin commented. Apparently Sasuke was taken aback by the rude comment and snarled back at Karin.

"Says the girl who dresses for show and can't even have a single guy to hit on her."

"What the hell did you say?!" Karin was furious and started to attack Sasuke, but thankfully Naruto was there to stop her. Naruto held her firmly on the waist.

"Hey, calm down Karin. I'm sure Sasuke doesn't mean that." Naruto said calmly.

"Let go off me Blondie! I need to punch that guy in the face for even daring to say that." Karin struggled to get off Naruto but after 20 seconds she finally started to calm down. She didn't know why exactly but somehow having Naruto hold her on her waist made her lose his anger towards Sasuke.

'What is this feeling? Somehow I feel calm. Oh no, I'm blushing. Why is that? Is it Naruto? No it can't be. I like Sasuke. But Naruto's holding me and it kind of makes my knees wobble.' Karin thought.

Finally Naruto let go of Karin and they managed to stop the insulting and proceed into the swamp. They headed for the center, hoping to meet paths with another shinobi team from which they can take their first scroll. It was not even an hour in the swamp and they already found another shinobi team. Karin of course was the first to sense them. With her Eye of the Kagura, she could sense chakra for a very long distance, which was to their advantage. She told it to them and Sasuke decided that they should stop to plan their next move.

"Tell us of the enemy Karin." Sasuke said.

"They're just 200 meters in front of us and they appear to not be moving from their position which is on solid ground unlike the other parts of the swamp. They're probably also planning out what to do in the exam. I also sense that they are not ordinary genins. The amount of their chakra is large which means they are very well trained at using jutsus. I suggest we use caution if we are to engage them." explained Karin.

"Maybe we should face them. Stronger opponents might actually take my boredom away. If we were to fight weak genins then we'll just be laughed upon. So what do you say Naruto?" asked the raven.

"Bring it on!" The fire on Naruto's eyes started to glow. It was clearly seen that his excitement is overflowing from the way his heart rate started to rise. Karin easily sensed it and it made her kind of excited too.

"So, do we face them head on or do a sneak attack?" Sasuke asked.

"If they are skilled genins then surprise attacks probably won't work on them. I say we just face them and fight it out. I still think we can take them on." bragged Naruto.

"Now who's the cocky one? Don't underestimate our opponents Naruto. Always expect the unexpected." advised Sasuke.

"Come one, enough talk. Ikutte ba yo!" Naruto advanced.

…..

Team Taka appeared in front of the other shinobi team. They were genins from the Village Hidden in the Grass. But they were no ordinary Genins. The group was about the same age as they are. It looked like the other team was already aware that Team Taka was coming and already prepared for battle, as seen by their formation.

One of the shinobi was male, had dark brown hair, red eyes and was taller than all of them. On his hands he wore claw blades, much like the one Sora uses. Next to him was another male shinobi, who had silver hair and pale eyes with a tint of green, the same height as Sasuke and carried a sword. The third member of the team was a girl who looked a lot like Naruto, with blond hair and blue eyes and about the same height as Karin.

The two teams stood in front of each other, waiting for the other to make a move. But before the fighting started, the ever arrogant Sasuke spoke.

"We do not really want to fight you guys so I suggest that you just hand us your scroll and you won't have to get hurt." offered Sasuke.

"You must be crazy if you think we're going to do that, Uchiha." the brunette from the other team shouted back.

"So you know who we are and you're still not backing down? You're going to regret it." taunted the raven.

"Ryuuzaki, go for Uzumaki." the brunette who appeared to be their team leader ordered his silver-haired team member. "Yuuren, go for the red-haired girl." he said to his female blond haired teammate. "I'll be fighting Uchiha."

'I don't know what is with these guys. They certainly know who we are and yet they still intend to face us head on. What if they know about the chakra tags? Yes, if they know that I can't use my Mangekyou Sharingan and Naruto can't use the Nine Tails' chakra, they probably believe they have the advantage. But no matter how strong they think they are, they're still no match for us." Sasuke thought, preparing for battle and taking out his sword.

The fight started and each of the members of the Grass shinobi team advanced to their targets. The first to attack was the brunette, Enmaru, who lunged forward to attack Sasuke with his claw-blade gauntlets. Sasuke immediately held out his sword to defend from the claw-blade, and enhanced it with his lightning chakra. To his surprise, his opponent's claw-blade didn't cut in half as he expected his lightning-enhanced sword would do. Instead it just resisted his sword as if it was an ordinary one. Sasuke backed away, breaking the contact of his sword from the claw-blade.

Using his Sharingan, he studied the blade and noticed that it was also enhanced with chakra, which looked like fire chakra nature transformation. He wondered why the claw-blade was not burning or turning red with the heat but he suspected that like Naruto's tantou, it must have been made especially for fire chakra.

Wanting to test his theory, Sasuke performed hand signs and sucked in some air.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

A huge sphere of flame came out of Sasuke's mouth and went for his opponent.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

From the direction of his opponent, the same huge sphere of flame also erupted and canceled Sasuke's own Fireball Jutsu. His theory that his opponent was a Fire Style user was proven correct. Since they were both using the same style, Sasuke figured that he needed to attack in a different way.

'Looks like I have to try my new jutsu on this guy.'

…..

Naruto waited for his opponent who was charging at him and prepared his new tantou, excitedly wanting to try it out in battle. But his opponent suddenly disappeared underground and caught him off guard. The next thing he knew, he was grabbed by his opponent from behind and felt that his chakra was being sucked away. But Naruto today was not Naruto before. Once he felt his chakra being siphoned, he disappeared and teleported to a nearby location which he earlier marked with the jutsu formula.

His opponent, Ryuuzaki, was surprised that Naruto suddenly disappeared from his grasp. Because of the Great Ninja War, information about Sasuke and Naruto, about their abilities and chakra nature was already well known around the Ninja World. He didn't know that Naruto knew teleportation, but then he figured that it must be the same jutsu of the Fourth Hokage, which was also known to be Naruto's father.

'So he can do the teleportation jutsu of the Yellow Flash of the Leaf. No matter, I've already did what I intended from the start. I've siphoned his chakra and now my chakra nature has changed into wind.' Ryuuzaki thought to himself.

"Come out Uzumaki, if you're man enough to face me. Or are you just going to teleport your way out of danger like a coward?" taunted Ryuuzaki.

"Alright, I hear you loudmouth. You better prepare yourself 'cause I'm going to be attacking you. Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto made the cross-shaped hand sign and out popped 5 clones.

"Making clones do battle for you. Hah, you really are a coward." insulted Ryuuzaki as he pulled out his own sword and swung it at the direction of the clones.

"Wind Style: Wind Scythe Jutsu!"

The 5 clones were cut in half and then disappeared. Naruto was shocked to find that he was fighting another Wind Style user.

'It looks like we both use Wind Style, and with that jutsu of his, my clones won't be able to go near him. I better think of a strategy.' Naruto thought. And then a bright idea popped into his mind making him smirk.

He made 5 Shadow Clones again but now sent them from different directions to attack. Ryuuzaki, just as he did earlier, used Wind Scythe Jutsu to get rid of the clones. There were still two clones attacking Ryuuzaki, one in front and one from behind. He swung his sword at the direction of the one in front and it disappeared and then he immediately turned back to deal with the other clone. But before he was able to swing his sword once more he heard from behind,

"Rasengan!"

Naruto hit Ryuuzaki directly on his back bringing him down to the ground, smashing the earth below them. Ryuuzaki coughed up blood but as strong as the Rasengan was, he was still conscious but unable to move, though he could still speak.

"Ho-how did you?" Ryuuzaki asked almost in a whisper.

'I put a jutsu formula on the clones I made so just before the clone you took out disappeared completely, I have already teleported there under the cover of its smoke, so when you were aiming for the last one behind you, you didn't know I was already behind you, with my Rasengan ready.' Naruto thought to say but decided against it.

"Sorry I can't tell. We're taking up the Chuunin exams and I don't want anyone knowing about my abilities." Naruto replied, looking down at Ryuuzaki, who was desperately pushing his arms off the ground trying to stand and look at his opponent.

"You're going to kill me anyway (cough), so might as well tell me." Ryuuzaki requested, believing that Naruto was going to finish him off then and there.

"I'm not going to kill you. The objective of this phase of the exam is to steal scrolls, not kill other examinees." Naruto explained.

"You really are from the Hidden Leaf. Soft as ever." Those were Ryuuzaki's last words before he fell into unconsciousness. Naruto has hit him in the back of the head.

"Sorry about that, but I have to make sure you wouldn't cause us anymore trouble." Naruto said to the downed Ryuuzaki before heading towards one of his teammate's direction.

…..

Karin was now just a few meters away from her opponent, Yuuren. The blond girl, from her looks, suggested that she was probably a taijutsu user. She didn't have any long bladed weapons, only kunais and shurikens perhaps. But Karin also sensed that the kunoichi possesses lightning chakra nature, which made her worry. Taijutsu and lighting put together is a very deadly combination. As a medical ninja, she knew that and prepared herself, activating her Mind's Eye of the Kagura.

Yuuren disappeared from view and suddenly appeared in front of her, but thanks to her Mind's Eye, she detected the movement just in time for her to dodge the attack. She backed away only to be followed by the super-fast kunoichi.

'She's so fast! I wouldn't be able to keep up with her much longer. She's probably using her lighting chakra to increase her speed.'

Yuuren advanced again and started to give a barrage of precisions attack with the index and middle fingers of her hand. Karin immediately noticed where Yuuren was aiming and with the help of her Mind's Eye, she was able to distribute enough chakra to the body points that Yuuren targeted. And with all those barrages, Karin managed to concentrate her chakra on her right arm and successfully landed a punch at Yuuren, sending her flying through a tree.

'That was close. She was clearly using trying to send out electricity through those fingers of hers. If I didn't provide the chakra enough to block those attacks, it would have been very bad.' Karin thought. She felt her body weaken. 'It looks like her attack still managed to get through, even though a little bit. I need to finish her now.'

The dust from the collision of Yuuren to the tree started to disappear and the sight made Karin stare in shock. Yuuren didn't even look hurt by the attack she gave. She was standing there like it was nothing.

"You're not the only one who is a master of chakra control. An attack like that wouldn't be able to do me any damage. Now it's my turn." She weaved hand signs. "Ninja Art: Blades of Grass Jutsu!"

Around her, all the grass in the ground started to be uprooted and levitated in the air, completely surrounding Yuuren. Karin sensed the chakra infused with the blades of grass. It really had turned into blades.

'What do I do? If I get hit by those I'll be in a lot more pieces.' Karin thought.

With another hand sign by Yuuren, the blades of grass started to fly towards Karin. Karin was no expert in nature transformation which she now wished she had studied, but it has to be medical ninjutsu she took. She powered up her legs and sprang from the ground, evading the grass shurikens. But she wasn't fast enough that a second wave of grass shurikens was flying towards her and since she's in the air, she couldn't evade them. She was struck in at least 40 different parts of her body and she came crashing down to the ground.

"Now. Time to finish you off." Yuuren said as she walked towards Karin's bloodied body. She pulled out a kunai from her pouch and infused it with lightning chakra. She raised it up and then brought it down, aiming for Karin's heart. But she saw a flash and her kunai was thrown off from her grip, now in two pieces.

"Naruto." Karin gasped. Standing in front of her was Naruto, holding his wind chakra infused tantou against Yuuren.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't able to help you earlier Karin. I could have prevented you from sustaining all those cuts in your body." Naruto apologized.

"Thank you. But you finish her off now. I'm in no condition to fight." Karin said.

"Alright. Let me take you somewhere safe before I deal with her." Naruto carried Karin bridal-style and then teleported off to a location which he marked with the jutsu formula, not to far from the battlefield but far enough so that Karin wouldn't be in danger.

"Don't worry about me Naruto. These cuts are superficial. Simple medical ninjutsu ought to stop the bleeding." assured the redhead.

"Are you sure?" Naruto was worried about Karin. He always remembered what Kakashi said to them when they were battling Zabuza,

'I won't allow my comrades to die. I'll protect you with my life. Trust me.'

Even though Naruto wanted to defeat his opponents, his comrades always came first to him. Even though he only knew Karin for a short amount of time, she was his teammate and she comes first. He made sure that no one was going to be near Karin before he teleported back to Yuuren.

…..

After coming out of the shock when Naruto suddenly appeared and sliced her kunai in two, Yuuren watched as Naruto and Karin teleported right in front of her.

"Those cowards! Running away when facing death." she yelled.

At 7 o'clock from her position, she saw that Enmaru was still fighting with Sasuke, balls of flames coming out of their mouths as it engulfed the trees surrounding them. She decided it was time she helped Enmaru fight against Sasuke, now that her current enemy was gone. She ran as fast as she could, using her lighting chakra to speed her way. Before coming in contact with Enmaru, she noticed her teammate Ryuuzaki unconscious on the ground, with a spiral mark on the skin of his back, his shirt with a hole.

"Weakling." She spat at her teammate, furious that he was easily defeated in such a short amount of time.

Looking up towards the left she saw Sasuke and Enmaru exchanging Fire Style jutsus. She ran towards Sasuke as fast as she could, trying to land a chakra enhanced punch but Sasuke, with his Sharingan avoided it with ease.

'Two against one. Was Karin defeated? What about Naruto?' Sasuke thought. 'Looks like I really have to use my new jutsu. The guy uses fire and I believe this girl uses lightning, judging by how fast she moved.'

Sasuke made hand signs and a clone appeared beside him. The clone headed towards Enmaru while Sasuke headed for Yuuren.

"Are you mocking me? To think that you're going to send a clone to fight against me. You'll pay for underestimating me!" shouted Enmaru.

"Fire Style: Onidoro"

Small balls of oni-looking flames surrounded Enmaru. It almost practically covered his body since there were about 50 fireballs encircling him. Anyone who tries to go near him is sure to burn.

"Now try coming over to me." he challenged the Sasuke Clone. He was confident that the clone will be destroyed once one of his Onidoro fire balls hit it so he charged at the clone. His Onidoro met with the clone, but unlike what he expected, the clone didn't just disappear. It turned into lightning which now travelled across his whole body. The Onidoro fire balls were useless as they slowly disappeared as Enmaru started to fall on his knees, his body getting paralyzed from the lightning.

'I guessed that got rid of him. But it really took a good amount of chakra. Maybe I should have just used Chidori Stream rather than a Chidori Clone.' Sasuke thought as he heard Enmaru fall down, barely able to scream due to the shock the Chidori Clone delivered.

'Dammit. Even our team captain was taken out. And now I'm facing the real Sasuke Uchiha.' Yuuren thought but her resolve was not shaken. She charged towards Sasuke with lightning speed. Sasuke who also uses lightning chakra to increase his speed and perception failed to dodge Yuuren's attack which hit one of his legs.

'She's so fast I couldn't even dodge her. If I didn't have lighting enhanced speed and my Sharingan I would have taken a direct blow and my leg would have been broken.' Sasuke tried to stand up as soon as he dodged Yuuren's first attack but he couldn't. He couldn't straighten his right leg. His hamstring was contracting very painfully keeping his right knee bent for about 45 degrees making him unable to use his right leg for support.

Yuuren didn't waste time to go for a second attack, this time making sure to hit a vital spot in Sasuke. Sasuke started to use Fireball Jutsu, figuring that any Lightning Style attack would be useless against someone with lightning armor too. But Yuuren's perception and reflex was so fast she noticed Sasuke's hand signs and quickly swerved around to dodge the Fireball Jutsu and aimed for Sasuke's heart from the back. But before her pinpoint lightning-enhanced taijutsu attack reached Sasuke, a flash of orange and blue appeared in front of her.

"Giant Ball Rasengan!"

The last thing Yuuren saw was that flash of blue chakra before fading into unconsciousness as the Rasengan hit her and sent her spiraling towards the trees, breaking at least two before her body was stopped by the third tree she hit.

"I hope that didn't kill her." mumbled Naruto.

"Don't worry. She has lightning armor so even with your Giant Rasengan, she'll make it through albeit not without injuries." said Sasuke.

"Can you stand?" asked Naruto offering his hand to Sasuke to help him up.

"Not yet. My right leg muscles keep contracting involuntarily since it got hit with her taijutsu. She must have used lightning chakra to simulate the effects of nerve impulses to make my muscles contract." Sasuke explained.

"We need to get Karin to fix that. And we need to find their scroll. I checked the other guy I was facing back a while ago and he didn't have it. I'm going to go check on her if she has it. Oh by the way, where is that other guy you were facing a while ago?" Naruto asked.

"I used a Lightning Clone to knock him out a while ago, he should be…" Sasuke stopped as he looked over to the direction of Enmaru to find that he was gone from where Sasuke last saw him.

"He's not there and I can't sense him anywhere. Be careful Naruto. He's not the type to flee from a fight. I'm sure he's hiding and waiting for the perfect time to strike."

"So what do we do?" asked Naruto.

"He's a Fire Style user so between us, only my Lightning Style would be able to defeat him. But if we combine your Wind Style and my Fire Style, we should be able to create a much stronger flame which can overpower his." Sasuke suggested.

"No I have a better idea. You know how Jounins are supposed to possess more than one chakra nature? Well maybe it's time to show you my other chakra nature. I have been practicing with it in secret and only Kakashi-sensei knows about it." said Naruto.

"Are you sure you want to show it to me now? I mean you can use it as an ace between our fight in the finals."

"Hahh. Even if you do know my abilities, you still won't be able to beat me Sasuke." Naruto laughed at Sasuke's statement. "Besides, I really want to try it in a real fight."

"Okay then. Tell me your plan."

Naruto told him the strategy he thought of that could be used against Enmaru.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

10 Shadow Clones appeared around them and scattered to find Enmaru's location. Not a minute later, fire has erupted left from their position. Two of Naruto's clones have engaged Enmaru and have been destroyed, leaving Naruto the information of Enmaru's location. Without wasting time, Naruto teleported himself and Sasuke near the location of Enmaru which one of his clones has marked with the jutsu formula.

They found Enmaru just finishing of the last of Naruto's clones and now looking at them. He had a very determined look on his face as he looked towards Naruto and Sasuke's determination. There were about an 8 meter distance between them. Enmaru started to weave hand signs.

But with Sasuke's Sharingan, he instantly recognized the jutsu Enmaru was going to use and started to concentrate his own chakra on his hand to make his Chidori. He didn't even need to use hand signs to use the jutsu. Naruto on the other hand, started to weave his own hand signs for the jutsu to be used in combination with Sasuke's Chidori.

"Fire Style" Fire Dragon Jutsu!"

"Water Style: Mouth of the Serpent!"

"Chidori Stream!"

Within that moment, all three of them released their jutsu. Enmaru's Fire Dragon against Naruto's Mouth of the Serpent with Sasuke's Chidori Stream flowing through it. And then the result was simple physics. Enmaru's Fire Dragon was extinguished by the Water Pistol and Enmaru got hit with it, delivering yet another Chidori though his body, this time knocking him out for good.

"I guess that gets rid of him." Naruto mumbled.

"You know we could have still defeated him using the combination of your Wind Style: Gale Palm and my Fireball Jutsu." said Sasuke.

"Yeah you're right but I figured out a while ago that he was their team captain since he's the one who gave out order on which of his teammates fights who so there's a huge chance that he's the one with the scroll. If we used Fire Style then we could have burned both that guy and the scroll." Naruto grinned widely as he explained the reason for his strategy as if it were obvious and that Sasuke should have figured it out.

"I'm surprised you thought of that too." Sasuke said, trying to sound like he also thought of it.

"You know, you shouldn't really be surprised Sasuke. You are looking at the future Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village so me thinking of something like that is only natural." Naruto laughed again at Sasuke's comment. Most of the time he does something amazing it really gets into his head. "And you do know that a fox spirit lives inside me so when it comes to battle, I'm as clever as a fox."

Naruto was still laughing as he felt his jacket being pulled and his lips crashing towards Sasuke's. He immediately responded to the kiss and held Sasuke. When it was time for them to breathe Sasuke said,

"You talk way too much."

"Sorry. I can't help it."

"Thanks for saving me."

"I'm always here for you Sasuke."

"As am I."

They kissed again, making it seem like a thing you do to celebrate victory. But their celebration has to take a break as they still need to take the scroll from Enmaru before the guy wakes up again. Naruto found the scroll under Enmaru's jacket. He read the character written on the scroll. It was the character for 'Snake'.

"Now that you've secured it, why don't we make out while Karin's not here." Sasuke said lustfully, holding Naruto from behind and kissing his nape.

"You don't know how much I would want that Sasuke, but we really need to go to Karin now. She was injured a while ago and so I took her to a safe place. And also, your right leg should be treated immediately if you don't want it to hurt while you're walking." said Naruto.

"My leg is fine. The blond girl's lightning chakra has faded and I can move my leg freely now. How else could I have come to you to kiss you?" asked Sasuke.

"Let's just go." said Naruto.

And in that instant, the two teleported their way to their other teammate.

A/N: If you noticed, the jutsu names I used are the one used in the English Dubbed versions of the anime.

Although Naruto was not shown to have water chakra nature in the manga or anime, I decided to add it since this is a fan fiction. Basis is Namikaze, Nami (Wave) and Kaze (Wind). So Water and Wind chakra transformation.

Also, Enmaru's name means 炎 Flame and 丸 Perfection.

Ryuuzaki's name was taken from Death Note. It is one of L's aliases. It means 竜 Dragon and 崎 Cape.

Yuuren's name means 優 Excel and 練 Refine.


End file.
